Queen of the Amazon
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: What if the King Arthur story wasn't all true? What if there was more to it? Would you listen? Will you believe it? During the moive! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to do something different. And I was ready a book called _Queen of the Amazon_, (which I have got the title from) written by Judith Tarr. I wanted to try out a different story with a different time, and I think I have written too many Lord of the Rings stories, so I made one with King Arthur. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters that are famously recognized. I only own the ones that none of you recognize.**

**Chapter 1**

_An old man sat by a fire in the open fields. Many men, woman, and children sat about the circle that was made, as some stood next to their family, friends, loved ones. They waited patiently for the old man to begin his tale. He was wrinkled in the face, long white hair framed about his dark skin color, and a long, emerald green cloak clutched tightly around his small, hunched over figure._

_His pale gray eyes looked at the small tribe that was slowly decreasing into extinction. Then, the old man spoke up. His voice strong and firm, despite his appearance of a fragile elder of the tribe._

"_We all know the story. We all know the characters. We all have a favorite we love so much. But what of the other side of the story? What of the blood shed that became to the tribe because they needed their help. The silent people. The demon people. The strong women. Amazon women. The one tribe with many names. What if their story was never told but in the family? What if I knew the truth? Will you listen…?_

"_This is about a tribe ruled by a single woman. The first in so many decades. She was a strong leader. A strong queen. From being a hunter, a mother, a queen, a friend, and a sorceress; she was needed. She didn't believe in destiny or faith, until it happened to her that is. Though, she was not of their blood._

"_She ran away after her home was burned down and was found by the previous king, Culas. He took her in, and raised her as if she were one of their own. She was respected, liked, and a great hunter and warrior._

"_She sometimes went back and forth between the Roman Empire to find out rumors and information needed. While also visiting the one family she found out to have. She became popular within the city as she kept on disappearing one day, and reappearing the next._

"_But as she became queen, trouble began to brew within their borders. She tried to fight back the enemy, but they were too great, and the tribe was losing greatly of their land, and in numbers of their kin. She needed to contact two tribes urgently. The Woads, led by Merlin the magician, and Artorius Castus, a knight of the Roman Empire. Also known as Arthur, King of Camelot._

"_Though this story takes place before Artorius is king. This is the story of love, hatred, betrayal, friendship, and alliances. If you like to listen, feel free to make yourself comfortable around the fire. Pick up a cup full of wine. Listen closely to my words… and feel the magic between the lines."_

545454545454

She couldn't fight any longer. Her people were getting tired, as well as herself. Many of her people have died all ready, and she did not want to risk no more. So she yelled a single word that would have not been used, unless it was an emergency… and a defeat against their last kinsmen.

"Retreat! Retreat back to the forest!"

Her people killed or pushed back the enemy and ran back to their homeland. Once her people were safely behind the safety of the trees, the Queen of the SomBra tribe looked to their enemy and slowly backed into the shadows of the trees, disappearing before the Saxons eyes.

Running through the trees, the queen caught up to her long time friend, and her second in command.

"What are we to do, Aurora? We cannot keep losing our homelands to these _beasts_!"

"I know, I know Nínael." Aurora sighed. "You must keep in charge for a while, Nínael."

Nínael frowned, looking to her queen. It did not take too long for the group that was left to stop within a clearing full of huts and many people ready to greet them. Aurora walked in the middle and called out in a loud voice.

"I know that we have lost many of our kin today. And as it is, I believe we must reunite once more with our old alliances."

Many of the people begin to protest, as the elders nod their heads in agreement. The queen put up a hand, silencing the villagers.

"I know it is not what you may like. But if we do not reunite, our people could die forever. As our lands will than belong to the Saxons."

Aurora looked around, the villagers who showed their agreement and understanding. They knew their queen was right, and would not do such a thing if their tribe was in danger; which at this point it was.

"I will try to be back as soon as I can. But for now, Nínael will be in charge."

The villagers gave their approval and went to their original routine with a hint of fear the Saxons getting into their village

Aurora begin to walk towards the largest hut in the middle of the clearing, Nínael following.

"I will go to the Roman Empire to visit my uncle, for he is leaving to the Hadrian's Wall in a few days time." Aurora took a deep breath. "I would try to get the help of the legendary knights made of Sarmatian men. I am sure Arthur will understand. And Nínael," Aurora looked to her. "I need you to send word to the Woad leader, Merlin."

Nínael nodded, as the two women entered the hut. Nínael quickly walked over to a makeshift desk and took out a piece of parchment and coal. She began to scribble down a letter of peace and alliance once more to Merlin the magician. As she continued to write, Aurora studied her friend.

Nínael had long blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She had a dark skin complexion, as did all of the villagers, and was well built, as all the villagers should be. A dark brown skirt that was slit in various places hung loosely upon her hips. A strap of the same dark brown color covered her breast, as smaller bands covered her wrists. She had small designs on her arms, as well as her upper shoulders. They were tattoos representing the tribe which they belong too. Aurora has them as well, though on her abdominal and lower back.

Aurora walked to the side and began to take a set of Roman armor out, as well as a dress and shoes. A small girl of nine years old walked into the tent.

"Mama, may I come with you this time, please?" The girl pleaded, her dark green eyes big and hands clasped together in front of her.

"No, Ertha. If my uncle finds out I have a daughter, he would shun me, for Roman Christians could not bear a child unless they are married. And married under the church." She said as an after thought.

Ertha sighed, as Nínael smiled sadly and stroked the girl's dark hair.

"Do not worry Ertha, now that your mother will be gone for a while, we will be able to have fun."

Aurora turned around, as she begun to put on the dress. "What do you mean 'be able to have fun'? We always have fun when I am around, mind you."

After putting on the dress and packing the Roman armor and a few other things, Aurora walked out of the tent, followed by her daughter and friend, to see her black stallion ready to leave. She gave her pack and doubled-edged swords to a stable boy, as he straps it on to the horse. Aurora looks to her second in command.

"Please be careful, and try not to get into any small battles with the Saxons, unless needed to."

"I know, I know. Do not fret so much." Nínael smiled, knowing her queen only wanted to keep her people safe.

Aurora nodded and took in a deep breath. She kneeled in front of her daughter.

"Behave, Ertha, and try not to get into too much trouble this time, while I am gone. I don't know how long I will be this time, but I assure you I will come back to you."

Ertha nodded and hugged her mother, as Aurora gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"May the estrellas protect you hija." She whispered before standing up. "I will contact you as much as possible, Nínael."

Nínael nodded, as Aurora mounted her horse, saying last farewells to her people. She give her horse a hard kick to his side, making him go into a gallop.

545454545454

On top of a hill, Aurora looked towards the gates guarded by Roman soldiers. It took her at least two days to get to the heart of the Roman Empire. How she hated it, yet love the Empire at the same time. Though it is slowly being destroyed, as she was to find out that Pelagius was killed. And by her uncle nonetheless. Pelagius was a great scholar, who believed in free will. Aurora's uncle didn't like it, and sent to assassinate the great scholar.

Aurora patted the side of her horse neck.

"We are back once more, Sirdail. Let us hope it would be a short experience for the both of us."

Sirdail shook his head, neighing in protest. Aurora took out a black cloak and clasped it on her shoulders, putting on the hood.

"Yes, I hate it too. But it is home, for a part of me still wish to be here but with my parents." Aurora whispered, trudging Sirdail forward.

It didn't take long to reach the gates, which the guards stop her by forming an 'x' with their spears.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" One of the guards asked.

"I am Aurora Naranjo, niece of Bishop Germanius."

Aurora slightly pushed back her hood, the guards bowing to her. They brought their spears to the side of them.

"You may be on your way, Lady Aurora. But you must be warned that your uncle is to leave soon."

Aurora urged Sirdail forward. "Good. Right on time." She said more to herself than to the guards.

Aurora reached her uncle's house just as he walked out of it, wearing his Roman armor.

"I see you are to trick the enemy, uncle."

Bishop Germanius looked up startled. He than smiled as he saw who it was exactly. Germanius walked forward, arms wide open.

"Lovely niece, how are you?"

Aurora got off Sirdail and embraced her father.

"I am fine, uncle. How are you?"

"Fine. Just getting ready to leave to Hadrian's Wall."

Aurora widens her eyes as though she were shocked to hear such news. She than smiled mischievously.

"May I please go uncle?"

"It is a matter of business; I doubt you'll have any fun."

"Oh, please, uncle. I wish to leave these borders. Please."

545454545454

It has taken almost two weeks to barely reach within the borders which reside Hadrian's Wall. The Bishop has told Aurora, now disguised in the Roman armor she had, what he was planning to do. He was to free the Sarmatian Knights, though not until they bring a Roman family to the safeties of the fort. In truth, her uncle did not wish to free the knights. But he had no choice for the fifteen years are now up.

They were riding down a small path, a forest to their right, and hills to their left. Aurora was riding in the back of the small group, feeling uneasy. Seconds later, war cries were suddenly heard. Cursing under her breath, Aurora saw it to be the Woads.

'_Did not Nínael send warning to Merlin?'_

Aurora thought, as she was force to fight back. She was doing fine, trotting over the Woads, and slashing them with her sword until her horse was shot in the chest with a few arrows. Aurora was thrown off the horse, sighing in relief that it was not Sirdail who she was riding. Aurora took out her double-edged swords, twirling them in taunting. The Woad attacked first, Aurora blocking his attack easily, and killing him with a swift slice across the chest.

Hooves upon the ground than could be heard to their left, so Aurora turns to see seven knights riding in. They slashed the Woads with their swords, ax, and arrows. Aurora paid attention back to the fighting and blocked a blow that was aimed for her neck. Struggling slightly, Aurora put all her strength into pushing the Woad; trip him, than thrusting her sword into his chest.

"I am sorry." She whispered, looking up for any more Woad's.

None came her way as the fight was now over between the Roman soldiers and the knights. She saw one still alive near by and ran over to him. Aurora placed her sword at the Woad's neck, kneeling down to him.

Quickly looking around, Aurora gave the Woad a message.

"Tell Merlin that I am sorry for what has happened to his kinsmen. But I could have not blown my cover. Tell him to either reach me, Aurora, Queen of the SomBra, or my second in command, Nínael. That I must need an answer from him as soon as possible. Understood?"

The Woad nodded. Nodding, Aurora quickly looked up to see no one looking at her way, and stood. She nodded her head towards the trees, a sign for the Woad to run, which he did. Aurora turned and walked forward to hear the conversation between a fat man and the monk.

"God help us. What are they?" The monk, Horton, said breathlessly in fear.

"Blue demons that eat Christians alive." The fat man answers as he was to follow his leader but instead turned sharply at Horton and points a finger at him. "You're not a Christian, are you?"

Horton begins to whimper; clasping his hands together in front of him and begins to pray.

"Does this really work?"

The fat man mocks Horton for a while and opens his eyes.

"Nothing. Maybe I'm not doing it right." He chuckles, along with the other knights.

"It does work, if you truly believe in it." Aurora speaks up, walking forward.

The knights all turn to her, frowning in suspicion.

The leader of the knights walks towards the Roman soldiers upon their horses. The soldiers take their swords out as one steps in front of the leader. At the same time so do the knights, forgetting Aurora, and walking behind their leader.

"Stand down."

Aurora heard her uncle say. The soldier blocking the leader's way moves to the side, as the leader walks forward.

"Arthur! Arthur Castus. Your father's image." Germanius says, getting off his horse. "I haven't seen you since childhood."

"That is because you haven't had the time since the wars and battles begun, uncle." Aurora says, walking around the knights. "And they killed my horse. Luckily, the Woad's were not able to touch my Sirdail." Germanius pats Sirdail's neck, smiling.

Once again, their suspicion flares even more, as Aurora walks towards them. She takes off her helmet, long, light brown hair falling down her back. The knights, but Arthur, are taken back by a woman disguised as a Roman soldier. Arthur smiles.

"Bishop Germanius, Lady Aurora. Welcome to Britain. I see, Bishop, that your military skills are still of use of you." Arthur looks to the carriage as he says this.

Two soldiers take out the dead decoy.

"And it is nice to see you once more, Lady Aurora. It has been what? Five, six years since I last saw you?"

Aurora only smiled. "Yes. Five sounds about right."

"And where do you go, if I may know?"

"If only you knew, Arthur. If only you knew." Aurora said, a glint of mysterious in her eyes.

**A/N: How was it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Germanius looked over to the carriage to see that the soldiers threw the dead decoy body with the others.

"Ancient tricks of an ancient dog." Germanius tells Arthur from his previous comment.

Aurora scoffed sarcastically and quietly, Tristan and Lancelot the only ones who heard it. Germanius than looks to the knights.

"And these are the great Sarmatian Knights we have heard so much of in Rome." Germanius comments, smiling.

Aurora walks over to Sirdail, who tried to bite Germanius in the back. Aurora smiled, her, a few Roman soldiers, and Arthur laughing quietly. Aurora stroked her horse neck, speaking softly to it.

"I am glad you did not get hurt, my friend. I would not be able to forgive myself if anything did happen to you."

Sirdail whines quietly and nudges Aurora's left shoulder. Aurora turns her head to look over the knights who she wished would help her people without question. Her uncle starts walking towards the carriage with Arthur right by his side.

"I thought the Woads control the north of Hadrian's Wall."

"They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring."

Aurora hums at this and turns from the conversation. She mounts Sirdail and looks up just in time to see Arthur talk with one of his knights. His hair was a dark color with braids here and there and blue tattoos on his cheeks.

"Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear." Tristan nods and rides ahead, as Arthur looks back to the Bishop. "Please do not worry, Bishop. We will protect you." Arthur assures him, as they reached the carriage.

Germanius grabs the handle on the side of the carriage and looks at Arthur. "Oh, I've no doubt, Commander." Germanius smiles, than turns his head. "Aurora!"

Aurora rides to her uncle. "I will be riding, uncle. I wish to catch up with Arthur." Aurora says, nodding to her uncle for permission.

Germanius hesitates but nods, a grim look upon his face. "Very well." And he gets in.

545454545454

About an hour later, the group has finally reached the wall. And in that time, Arthur and Aurora have caught up in what they missed the past five years.

"Tell me the truth, Aurora, why do you always disappear one day without advising anyone, then reappear a week, a month, a few days later?"

Aurora sighs sadly, looking up to the sky to see a Sparrow Hawke circling above.

"I cannot say until the time comes, Arthur. I am sorry." She looks over to him.

Arthur could see she truly means it and nods. "But tell me one thing, do you have a lover out there somewhere?" Arthur smiled mischievously.

Aurora laughs, slightly pushing Arthur. "If you keep this secret, I will tell."

"I promise upon the stars above and all that his holy." Arthur says, waiting anxiously.

"I did have a husband." Aurora says quietly.

"Did? What has happened to him? Do I know him? Why did you never presented me to him?" Arthur asked alarmed and surprised.

"He died in a battle against the Saxons a few years back." Aurora sighs but smiles to Arthur. "I have child as well. A girl name Ertha."

Arthur smiles. "And you never let me see her?"

Aurora shook her head. "I could not have brought her to Rome, to my uncle. He would have shunned me."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "Does she look like you?"

"Nay, she looks more of her father. The only thing she has of me is her eyes and personality." Aurora smiled, missing her child all ready.

"I wish to meet her one of these days." Arthur said quietly.

"Aye, you will." Aurora nods, than listens to the conversation behind her and Arthur.

"I don't like him, that Roman." Galahad said with disgust evident in his voice.

"No one does, my lord." Aurora says, smiling to Arthur, who smiles back.

Galahad blushes. "I am sorry my lady, I did not mean to say such a thing about your uncle."

"Why? I talk bad about him as all. Ask Arthur." Aurora shrugged her shoulders, not really caring. "You may continue to what you have to say about him. And I promise I will not say a word. I have never broken a promise in my life."

The knights looked to their leader, who knows her best. Arthur nods to them that they will be safe.

"Then may I ask you a question, my lady?"

"I am no lady, my lord. Please feel free to call me Aurora, all of you."

"And you may call us by our names, Aurora." Bors tells her, smiling.

Galahad continues what he wanted to say. "If he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers now?"

Before Aurora could answer, Gawain spoke up. Aurora was grateful that he did for she did not want to lie to them.

"Is this your happy face?"

Bors, Aurora, and Arthur laugh, as Galahad smiles.

"Besides," Bors starts, getting into the conversation. "I have, I think, a dozen children."

"Eleven." Gawain corrects him.

Bors looks at him, Aurora leaning over to Arthur to whisper to him.

"What does this have to do with the papers of discharge?"

Arthur only smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"You listen. When the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place." Bors says, pointing to the wall. "I'll be governor in my own village and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal ass-kisser." Bors looks back to a big man bigger than the other knights. "Won't you, Dag?"

Aurora chuckles at the bored and annoyed look Dagonet gave Bors.

"Your knights love to jest, don't they?" Aurora asks Arthur quietly.

"Aye, they do."

"First thing I will do when I get home is find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed." Gawain says out of nowhere.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman?" Bors asks, looking to Gawain. "Why do you think we left in the first place?" Bors moos like a cow.

Aurora laughs in disbelieve and looks to Bors. "Are the woman as such as you say, Bors?"

Bors looks up at her. "Of course, Aurora. Sarmatian is my home. I have lived there until I came to this hell hole."

Arthur looks back to his men, a sly smirk upon his lips. "Then you must not know your land well, my friend. Aurora here is a Sarmatian woman. She has Sarmatian blood in her."

All of the knights look over Aurora, smiling and nodding in approval.

"I think I'll be going with you, Gawain, to see if I can get me a Sarmatian woman." Galahad said, smiling over to Aurora, who laughs.

"Aye, I agree." Dagonet says.

Aurora blushes from these comments, and shakes her head. She turns to look at Lancelot.

"And what of yourself, Lancelot? What are your plans for home?" Aurora asks as he kept quiet.

"Well, Aurora, if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, and as beautiful as you, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company."

"I see. And what will I be doing?" Gawain asks him calmly.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children will look like me."

The Knights and Aurora all laugh, as Lancelot rides ahead next to Aurora, Gawain following him with his eyes.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my ax?"

Chuckling lightly, Aurora rides slower next to Bors. She looks up to Tristan as he whistles and lifts his left arm up at the air. She watches as the Sparrow Hawke she saw earlier flies to him and grabs hold of Tristan's arm. Tristan brings her closer to him.

"Where you been, now? Where you been?" Tristan whispers.

"That is a beautiful Sparrow Hawke you have, Tristan." Aurora says in awe.

Tristan looks up, and nods his head. "Thank you my lady."

"Please call me Aurora." Aurora smiles to him.

545454545454

As they reached the doors, a soldier above yells down below on the other side.

"Open the gate!"

The Knights and Aurora quickly as possible make their way to the small house, which the knights lived in. They line up on the right side, as the carriage rides in behind them.

"Welcome back, Arthur." Jols, a faithful servant to Arthur says, smiling.

"Jols." Arthur says as he dismounts his horse.

Jols nods to Lancelot. "Lancelot."

They all dismount their horses, and Jols looks surprise to Aurora and smiles.

"Aurora Naranjo, it is good to see you once more." Jols says, but looks warily to Sirdail.

Aurora smiles. "Likewise Jols. And I believe Sirdail will not give you any problems this time. I have given him a great lecture last time."

Jols looked relief taken the reins. "Thank goodness."

Jols, with the help of other stable boys, took the horses.

"What happened last time?" Gawain asked, interested.

Aurora looks to Jols, who blushes from embarrassment. "I believe I will leave that up to Jols to tell."

Germanius steps off the carriage, looking around.

"Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you." Arthur tells him.

"Oh, yes. I must rest." Germanius says, walking into the house, not wanting to stay with the knights any longer.

Aurora rolls her eyes at her uncle's actions. And was grateful that he has forgotten about her for the moment.

Arthur than turns to his long time friend. "And if I knew you were coming, I would have prepared you a room as well."

Aurora smiles and waves it off. "Anywhere is fine, Arthur. You know I hate these kinds of treatments."

The Knights raised their eyebrows at this. They have never heard a woman with high status decline that sort of treatment before. But Gawain, Lancelot, and Galahad realized what Aurora said and they smiled the mischief and sly smiles.

"Anywhere, Aurora?" Lancelot asks slyly.

Arthur puts a protective arm around Aurora's shoulders. "I'll be damned if she were to sleep in your quarters, Lancelot."

Gawain took this time to speak up. "What of mine?" He asked hopefully.

Aurora chuckles, shaking her head. "I'll be damned before I ever sleep in _any_ of your quarters, my lords. No matter how handsome you all are. Especially yourself, Gawain."

The knights, but Tristan who only smiled, ooohed, all of them smiling.

"Please, Aurora, do not encourage him." Tristan says, getting a glare from Gawain.

The group laughs, Aurora and Arthur shaking their heads.

"I will see what I can do for you, Aurora." Arthur says, steering her away.

"Thank you."

545454545454

That night, Aurora changed into a simple dress and walked towards the room where she was to meet her uncle and the knights to talk of business. She enters the room to see the Knights all laughing. She smiles as they all turn to her, and curtsy's to them. She walks to the side and stands. The men all stand up, as Tristan offers a seat next to him.

"Please, Aurora, sit and wait with us until your uncle comes along."

Aurora was taken back and looks to Arthur, who nods to her saying it's okay. Aurora hesitates but walks next to Tristan and sits on the offer chair.

"Thank you." She whispers shyly.

It was than that all the Knights, including Arthur, saw just how beautiful Aurora really was. She wore her light brown hair back into a braid, a few strands falling here and there. It stopped at least to her abdominal. Her eyes were that of light emerald green, and her skin a brown tanned color that seemed to glow against the ruby red dress she wore.

"If you have Sarmatian blood in you, why is your uncle a Roman?" Galahad asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

The Knights, but Arthur who knows the truth, all quieted down and waited for Aurora's explanation. Aurora sighed, knowing that question would have come up sooner or later.

"My father… my father was a Sarmatian, from where or what tribe, I do not know. He came to the Roman cities in search of… something. He met my mother, they fell in love. Married in secret, and ran away. My mother gave birth to me and we hid out somewhere with my father's tribe. My mother's father found out and sent to assassinate my parents, and I. My parents hid me from the assassins and told me to run when I had the chance.

"So I hid inside an empty stable. I waited but they never came back for me, so I knew… they were killed, along with my father's kinsmen. I was only six of age. Once I knew it was clear, I ran. I ran so fast and so hard, I collapsed on the forest ground and passed out. Someone found me than, I do not know who, but they took pity on me, for they knew who I was.

"They raised me as their own, until I was old enough, maybe eight of age, to know if I had family or not. I met my uncle, who did not shun me for I was an image of my mother, so I stayed with him for a while. I left him to go with my foster parents. A year passed and I returned to my uncle, that's when I met Arthur," Aurora smiled, nodding her head to Arthur who sat across from her, smiling at the memory. "And we became fast friends. Though he was a weak boy back then. I used to beat him whenever I had the chance." Aurora laughed, the knights chuckling. Aurora than shrugged. "And that's the story of my life."

All was silent in the room after Aurora told her story. But even so, something bugged the Knights. They had a feeling that she wasn't telling them something. Than Lancelot broke the silence.

"So is your uncle going to come any time soon?" Lancelot asked.

Aurora smiled at this. "I do not know. My uncle likes to… take his time."

The knights groaned, Aurora shrugging in sympathy. Arthur took this moment to talk to his men and stood up. The group quiets down and looked to Arthur expectantly.

"Let us not forget that we are the fortunate ones." The knights all stand, as Arthur continues. "Let us raise our wine to those gallant and extraordinary men we have lost, but who will be remembered for eternity." They all drank to this.

"To Freedom." Bors said, all raising their goblets

"Freedom." They said in union.

**A/N: First, I would like to say that I am using Spanish as Aurora's tribe language, and, yes, I am using elvish names. Is just that _that _is my biggest weakness. I hate making up names. And I was too lazy to make up my own language or look for a tribe that did existed back then, so yeah. Will I hope you liked it and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ten minutes after Arthur made the small speech, Horton walked into the room. He had the snobbish air about him that made the Knights hate him a bit more.

"His Eminence-,"

Aurora quickly stood, as Horton was about to present her uncle and walked to the wall, looking down. The Knights all looked at her confused. Horton, however, only watched Aurora without missing a beat of the introduction of the Bishop.

"Bishop Naius Germanius."

Germanius enters the room with the air of authority, his head held high. But he quickly stops as he looks at the round table with disbelief. Horton walks over to Jols, glaring at him slightly.

"A round table? What sort of evil is this?" Horton whispered harshly, but he was still heard in the quiet room.

Jols looks to Horton, glaring him back. "Arthur says for men to be men they must first all be equal."

"As well as women." Tristan said loudly, glancing back to Aurora, standing from his chair.

Aurora looks up to Tristan standing, his left hand out stretched for her. Aurora looks to her uncle, who gives her a look that made her feel small, despite that she was a queen and a fearless warrior, and looks back down, shaking her head slightly.

"I was given to understand there would be more of you." Germanius said, ignoring Tristan's statement about women.

Arthur watches Tristan sit back down. "There were." Arthur says, looking to the Bishop calmly. "We have been fighting for fifteen years, Bishop."

"Oh, of course." Germanius says without a care.

He turned to a servant who brought out some goblets and took one for himself.

"Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's Empire on this last outpost of our glory."

Aurora sighs in disgust, knowing an argument was coming if her uncle kept this up. She ignores the next few discussion until it came down to the religion.

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that." Arthur tells the Bishop.

Bishop looks at Arthur with disbelieve but quickly masks it. "Of course, of course. They are pagans. Hm?" He asks Arthur as though the other knights are not there, which irritated them greatly but could do nothing.

"And fine pagans they are!" Aurora says, slightly glaring at her uncle.

Although when Germanius glared towards her, Aurora masks her own glare and looks back down, whispering.

"Uncle."

"I agree." Germanius looks back to Arthur. "But for our part, the Church has deemed such beliefs innocence, but you, Arthur, your path to God is through Pelagius?"

Aurora looks up sharply at the disgusted voice her uncle made at the name of the scholar.

"I saw his image in your room."

"He took my father's place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been a great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome."

Aurora frowns, shaking her head at Arthur's words. _'Does he not know that Pelagius is dead? That the snake of my uncle sent assassins to kill him!'_

"Ah. Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation. You are a hero." Germanius compliments him.

"They are all heroes, _uncle_." Aurora states.

"Keep silent, niece!" Germanius said sharply in a low voice.

Aurora flinches at the tone of voice her uncle used and looks back down. Germanius continues as though nothing happened.

"Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world."

Horton, who moved from his side of the Bishop a few seconds ago, returned with a box.

"Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door." The Bishop continues, as Horton sets the box down on the table. "Because of this, Rome and the Holy Father have decided to remove ourselves," He stands, opening the box at the same time. "From indefensible outposts, such as Britain." The Knights stand. "What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon."

"Shit." Aurora swore under her breath as at the same time Arthur spoke up.

"Saxons?" His voice was full of confusion and distrust.

"Yes." Germanius says. "In the north a massive Saxon incursion has begun."

"I am sorry to interrupt uncle." Aurora walks next to Tristan, everyone looking at her. "But do you believe what you are doing is fair? And on _this_ day!"

Before Germanius could say a word, Lancelot speaks up.

"The Saxons only claim what they kill."

"And only kill everything." Gawain finishes.

"So you would just leave the land to the Woads and the Shadows?" Galahad asked hotly, Aurora glared momentarily to Galahad as he said the tribes with much disgust. "And I risked my life for nothing."

"Gentlemen, your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." Germanius says, holding up the box with six scrolls for everyone to see. "But first, I must have a word with your commander." He closed the lid of the box and sets it down. No one moves, so Germanius adds two words. "In private."

Aurora turns and heads for the door.

"We have no secrets." Arthur says calmly.

Aurora has reached the doors and walked out. She leaned against a pillar, closing her eyes.

'_I have to work fast. I have to contact Nínael as soon as I can.'_

Inside, Aurora could hear all that was going on, despite the thick doors, which did not close all the way.

"We have no secrets." Arthur says calmly.

Germanius slams his hand on to the table, Aurora and the two guards in front of the door flinched.

"Come, let us follow the lady. Let's leave Roman business to Romans." Lancelot tells them, setting down his goblet.

"Let it go Bors." Dagonet tells the elder man, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Most of them take their goblets and walked out of the room to see Aurora leaning against the pillar, smiling sadly at them.

"Come Aurora. We will show you how we have a grand time." Lancelot says, smiling to Aurora.

Gawain puts an arm around her shoulders and makes her walk with them.

"We are only bringing you along because of your kinds words." He tells her, smiling down to her.

Aurora chuckles, pushing Gawain and getting out of his embrace. But than she gets serious.

"As much as I love my uncle, he is like an ill snake that slithers around the ground, poisoning all that is around him. Bringing all in his path into shadow and death."

"I'll drink to that." Bors says, bringing his goblet to his lips.

Aurora chuckles and smiles.

545454545454

An hour has past, and yet there was still no Arthur to be seen. Aurora met many friends of the knights, including the lover and children of Bors'. Gawain threw a knife to the side of a chair and laughs, along with Galahad. Aurora sat at a table with Dagonet and one of Bors' small children on her lap, she and Dagonet drinking wine. The boy was no older than four years old. Galahad stood and took the knife from Gawain, while taking the other two that were on the side of the chair.

Vanora, Bors' lover, walked over to Aurora and Dagonet. "Fordon! What are you doing bothering the poor lass?"

"He's not bothering me, Vanora, on the contrary." Aurora smiles to the woman.

Vanora smiles, than tilts her head to the side. "You know, this is the first time Fordon actually takes a liking to someone. Usually he's afraid of everyone and stays close to me or Bors."

Aurora smiles down to the boy with dark brown hair and pale skin on her lap.

"I am good with children. I was stuck babysitting many of them and understood Fordon's behavior." She looks up to the older woman smiling down to her.

"I can tell once you have a husband and have children, you will be a great mother."

Aurora smiles sadly, as Vanora goes back to serving the men. Fordon places his head on top of her breast. Aurora holds him tighter and looks up to see Galahad threw the second knife to the chair. She than sees Tristan, who was eating an apple at the same time, simply throws a knife, getting it stuck on Galahad's second one. Galahad turns to see Tristan, still eating his apple.

Aurora smiles and stands, grabbing two knives from the table, winking at Dagonet with mischief. Dagonet only smiles, shaking his head. Aurora walks behind Tristan, still holding the child, who was looking at her and back to the two men in front of them with curiosity.

"Tristan…" Galahad said surprise.

"How do you do that?" Gawain asks, as the woman on his lap looks at Tristan surprise.

Tristan points to the chair with the half eaten apple in his hand. "I aim for the middle."

Gawain and Galahad frowns in confusion, Aurora laughs, shaking her head.

"Stand aside gentlemen." Aurora tells them.

Tristan and Galahad do so, everyone nearby watching what she was going to do. Aurora shifts Fordon to her left side and holds the tip of the knives between her fingers. She brings her arm back and throws them to the target. One sticks on the top of Tristan's and the other in the middle where it was empty with no knife.

"Wow." Gawain and Galahad said in awe, as the others only gap at her or the two knives.

"How did _you_ do that?" Tristan asked, surprised himself.

Aurora smiles mysteriously. "I aim for the middle." She mimicked him.

The men and women around laughed at this, as Tristan smiles.

"Shut up!" Bors yells. "Vanora will sing."

"No, no." Vanora objects, as Bors leads her to the front of the group.

"Sing!" Everyone yells, Aurora among them.

"Sing about home." Someone yells from the back.

"Don't drop the baby." Gawain says with a smile.

Everyone quiets down as Vanora started to sing.

"_Land of bear and land of eagle,_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing,_

_Land that called us ever homewards,_"

Aurora saddens and turns to leave, no one noticing but Tristan. He walks behind her and grabs her arm. Aurora turns, a disappointing frown on her face.

"_We will go home across the mountains,_

_We will go home,_

_We will go home,_

_We will go home across the mountains,_"

"What is wrong Aurora?" Tristan asks, letting her arm go.

Aurora looks around to see if anyone was listening. Fordon only looks up at her with concern.

"_We will go home singing our song.._"

The song fades for those who thought back of their home. They couldn't wait to see their loved ones once more, or the land they which waited and longed for. Aurora and Tristan stare at one another until a familiar presence captures Aurora's attention. She turns and looks past Vanora to see Arthur with a disappointed look.

"… _Hear our singing,_

_Hear our longing, _

_We will go home across the mountains,_

_We will go home,_

_We will go home…_"

Aurora saw her best friend frown and turn to leave. But that was not possible as another saw Arthur as well and called after him.

"Arthur!" Jols yells, frowning in concern as he knew it wasn't like Arthur to just leave instead of hanging out with his friends.

Everyone tares their attention from Vanora, who sighs in relief but also turns to Arthur. The knights and Aurora, with Fordon still in her arms, walk over to Arthur. Both he and Aurora look at each other, similar looks upon their faces.

"Arthur! Arthur! You're not completely Roman yet, right?" Galahad asks, drinking from a pitcher.

"Rus!" Bors almost yells, smiling.

"Knights…" Arthur starts, not knowing how he was to break the news to them. "Brothers in arms… your courage has been tested beyond all limits."

"Yes." The Knights say in unison.

"But I must ask you now for one further trial." Arthur looks at each of them. "We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted."

The Knights chuckled, believing this was nothing but a joke. Tristan looks to Aurora, who looks down ashamed.

"Above the wall," Arthur starts again. "Far in the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescue." The Knights now see that this was not a joke and all gaps at Arthur in disbelieve. "They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety."

"Let the Romans take care of their own." Bors says hotly.

"Above the wall is Woad territory." Gawain tells him.

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done." Galahad says firmly. "Our pact with Rome is done."

"I agree." Aurora says quietly, looking up to see everyone looking at her. Fordon brushes away the silent tears that were falling down her cheek. "But my uncle, being the snake he is, will not let you have your freedom if you do not do this mission."

"Every Knight here has laid his life on the line for you." Bors says, pointing at Arthur. "For you. And instead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?"

"Bors! These are our orders." Arthur tries to reason with them.

"Bullshit orders!" Aurora whispers, shaking her head.

"We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with honor."

"I am a free man!" Bors yells to Arthur, Aurora flinching at the tone of his voice.

"I will choose my own fate!" Bors continues.

"Yeah, yeah. We're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home." Tristan tells Bors in a tone that had no emotion in it.

"Listen, if you're so eager to die, you can die right now!" Galahad yells, advancing on Tristan.

"Enough. Enough!" Lancelot yells, spreading his arms between the two men.

"I got something to live for!" Galahad yelled.

"The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur and Aurora. That is good enough." Dagonet says in a soft, calm voice. "I'll prepare." He walks away but looks to Bors. "Bors. You coming?"

Bors looks at Dagonet. "Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own! You'll all get killed! I'm just saying what you're all thinking." Bors turns and walks away, whispering. "Vanora'll kill me." Bors than stops and turns to Aurora. "I'll take Fordon off your hands, Aurora. And I know you had nothing to do with your uncle's decision."

"No!" Fordon yells, wrapping his arms around Aurora's neck.

"I tried to reason with him on our way here and back in the room, but he wouldn't listen. And I could take Fordon if you like. I'll give him back before you leave."

Bors sighed and nodded. He continued on his way.

"And you, Gawain?" Arthur asks.

Gawain nods. "I'm with you." He looks to Galahad and adds, "Galahad as well."

Galahad looks at Gawain with a vicious look and tips the pitcher, dropping the last of his wine before smashing it on the floor. He walks away. Aurora turns and walks away, Tristan following.

"Please protect them, give us strength. We're going to need it. Dios mio ayudanos." Aurora whispers.

"The men are not going to hold this against you." Tristan says out loud.

Aurora stops and turns to Tristan, who stands next to her. Her tears long gone.

"They know that you did not have a thing to do with this."

"I could not have said a word to warn you all. But I still feel ashamed for he is my uncle and I must do as he says."

The two continued to walk, as they were to need a good night rest for tomorrow.

**A/N: Didn't know where to stop! Will I hope you liked it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_The old man paused, looking at the decreasing clan before him and to the sides. Many had bored looks, as others seemed ready to fall asleep. Except for those children who have yet to hear the story, were they the ones waiting anxiously to hear more of their past. He smiled. A cool, mysteriously, and knowing smile._

"_I know what you are all thinking." He told them, getting their attention once more. "You all have heard this story once. Only to believe it was just added." The elder nodded, his smile never faltering. "But have you ever heard **their** side of the story? What happened through **their** eyes? The eyes of your past kinsmen?"_

"_Will there be bloodshed soon?" A boy of no older than twelve years asked._

_The old man smiled. "There will be later on."_

_A second boy next to the first sighed. "It's just going to be love scenes before the good part starts, is it not?"_

_The old man chuckled, as a few girls sighed or giggled at this observation._

"_Love scenes, not yet. Drama, mystery, trust, loyalty, and treachery are what comes next."_

545454545454

Nínael was in a light sleep, Ertah, her queen and friend's daughter asleep across the hut. A small fire was going on in the middle, as the restless people of the SomBra tribe talked amongst themselves outside. Telling stories of the past or of the present. Nínael was well aware of all this going on, while getting rest at the same time. But horse's hooves caught her attention, as well as those outside murmuring to one another.

Women who were sitting around a fire stood up abruptly. One of their own was sat upon a horse with a Woad male behind her.

"Zared, go get Nínael, quickly!" One of the women's voice said.

Zared, a short woman with mid black hair and pale skin nodded. She turned and jogged into the main hut, as the other women who were awake took out their weapons; swords, daggers, spears, bow and arrows. Zared lifted the buck skin that was used as a door and poked her head within the hut. Her grey eyes searched the dimly lit hut and focused the bigger figure on the left.

"Nínael." Zared whispered.

Nothing.

"Nínael, Unius has come to the village with a Woad male." Zared whispered, but a bit loudly this time.

Nínael stirred and sat up on the many piles of deer and bear skin which was to be her bed. She looked up to the slightly older woman and blinked away her sleep.

"Very well. I'll be right out."

Zared nodded and walked back out, letting the skin close to cast the inside of the hut to semi-darkness once more. Nínael pushed away a bear skin and put on her skin boots and weapons, though she knew she did not need them. With a quick glance towards Ertha, Nínael walked out of the queen's hut and towards the middle of the their village.

Standing between the fire and the hut was a Woad male covered what to be blue paint, as darker and smaller patterns (somewhat similar to their own) were visible and non-visible about his body. A cloth worn over breeches covered his waist and legs, as a bow and a quiver of arrows adorn his back.

"I am to look for Nínael. Queen Aurora's second in command." The Woad said in the Britain language, as neither tribe understood the other's language.

"I am she. What message from Merlin?" Nínael asked, walking forward.

As she did so, the women who were in front of the Woad moved aside to the let Nínael through but quickly returned to position once she pass. Nínael stood a few inches in front of the Woad, waiting for his reply.

"He sent me to give this to your queen." The Woad bent down and took out a small parchment from his boot. He straightened up and held out the parchment to her. "Merlin says it must be read by your queen and for her eyes only."

Nínael took the parchment and nodded. "Tell Merlin I give thanks. You may rest and eat if you may for your kind gesture. If you need anything, ask Quora, she understands the Britain's language. Excuse me."

The Woad bowed and took a seat near the fire as Quora walked over to him and asked if he needed anything. Nínael told the women to stand down and to leave the Woad be for he was no threat. She than told Unius to go back out and patrol, and beckoned the soldier women around her to follow. They did so and entered the queen's hut. Turning to the group, Nínael said quietly so as to not disturb the sleeping child.

"I ask one of you to go to Hadrian's Wall and take this message to our queen. I would go myself but I must stay here and keep this tribe safe from those _Saxons_."

A small woman with waist-long, red hair and piercing blue eyes stepped forward, pressed her right fist to her chest and bowed slightly.

"I will do this task."

Nínael smiled at the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder once she straightened.

"Thank you, Nuadi. Take the quickest horse you can and slip into the wall in before any of the Roman can spot you." Nínael said, hading Nuadi the parchment.

Nodding, the woman left with the other women following. Nínael sighed and sat back down on her bed, whispering to herself.

"Hurry back, Aurora. The Saxons are getting closer."

545454545454

Nuadi rode off into the darkness at top speed. The white and grey mare beneath the SomBra woman moved swiftly around trees, fallen logs, and bushes. Feeling the urgency from her master, the mare started to gallop even faster then she was all ready.

'_Queen Aurora left just ten days past. She would have gotten to Hadrian's Wall sometime this week or so. Now I would need to know where she will be staying.'_

As the night passed on to day, Nuadi only took an hours rest for her mare was just about to collapse. The mare grazed around, ate, and drank while her master slept for half an hour. Soon, the SomBra woman and the mare continued on their way.

The week past with the same routine: an hours rest a day and riding all day or night. Nuadi stopped her mare on top of a hill and looked down to see Hadrian's Wall just a few miles away. It was all ready dark, the people getting ready to go to bed, while Roman soldiers kept watch. Nuadi studied the houses and farms within the wall. She saw the main house towards the middle and close to the east side wall just before all of the land went into shadow as clouds past before the moon. Clicking her tongue and kicking the mare's side, Nuadi sighed in relief.

'_Now… how to get inside?'_

Nuadi reached the side of the wall in two hours. She had slowed her mare to a trot, the sound barely muffled by the wet grass near the wall as she was to be kept in the shadows.

"Do any of you hear a horse nearby?"

Nuadi heard one of the soldier's above her ask one of their companions. Smiling, the SomBra woman continued to the darkness, calculating where the main house would be.

545454545454

All was calm and silent. The air was warm and full of life. But Aurora couldn't sleep for the life of her. Fordon was fast asleep and snoring lightly. Aurora felt an uneasy feeling within her. As though something, or someone, was to come… and soon.

Looking out of the small window that was in the room given to her, Aurora looked towards the eastern wall. A familiar tugging was coming from that direction. But Aurora only thought to be her nerves for waiting a reply from Merlin. She was just about to turn away when a dark figure climbed up on to the wall. As the clouds drift from the moon, Aurora saw the same clothing and built figure of her people and instantly knew word from Merlin or her people has come.

Smirking, Aurora clasped her hands together and pressed her thumbs to her lips. She blew and moved her fingers up or down, a birds cry coming out. The figure looked up abruptly, startled to hear her people's way of communicating. Aurora waved then pointed to the stables not too far off. The figure did the same bird cry, only more of a high pitch sound before disappearing into the darkness below her.

Aurora re-entered her room and looked down to Fordon. Biting her lip, she walked over to the door and opened it just in time to see Jols walking past.

"Jols!"

Jols stopped and turned to Aurora's sharp whisper.

"I need you to watch over Fordon for a few moments. I have forgotten something from one of the bags of my saddle and I wish to retrieve it."

Jols smiled. "Of course Aurora."

Aurora smiled and let Jols walk into her room. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Jols. I won't be long, I promise."

And with that, Aurora jogged quietly down the hallway to the left, grateful that she was not wearing her boots. Jols only watched her go, smiling to herself. When he closed the door behind him, a figure emerged from the darkness of the hallway on the right. And begun to follow Aurora.

545454545454

Aurora entered the stables, looking around the darkness. The moons light shown through a few cracks in the stables but not enough to light the entire place. Aurora walked towards the middle of the stables, just beneath the moons light coming through a whole at the other side of the wall and stopped. She searched around in front of her until she saw a figure stand silently and cautiously from the right.

"Que noticia de la casa?" Aurora asked cautiously and quietly. (What news from home?)

"Alguein te mando palabra." The figure said, walking into the middle. (Someone sent word.)

Aurora smiled at her friend she grew up with. "Nuadi."

Nuadi smiled and walked closer. She pressed her fist to her chest and bowed.

"Merlin sent word and said for you to see and read only." Nuadi handed over the parchment that was held in her left hand.

Aurora took it and undid the tie. She begin to read it's constant when a noise outside the stables was heard. Nuadi quickly took out her sword, as Aurora slightly turned.

"Someone must've followed me." Aurora whispered more to herself than her friend. She turned to Nuadi. "It could be one of the Knights. Returned home and tell Nínael that Merlin will help us and wants to meet me."

Aurora grabbed Nuadi's arm as she walked over to Sirdail's stable. Aurora let go of her friend's arm, and Nuadi hid in the empty stable next to Sirdail's.

"If anything should happen, to make haste and leave the woods. Tell Nínael to come here. Maybe by than I would have talked with Arthur and his Knights."

Nuadi nodded and disappeared into the darkness once more. Aurora petted Sirdail's nose and turned to see Lancelot walking in. Aurora smiled, frowning in confusion.

"Lancelot? What brings you out here in the stables?"

Lancelot tried to read Aurora's eyes as he walked closer but couldn't find any emotion from them.

"I would ask you the same question, Aurora." He answered, staring at her suspiciously.

Aurora lifted the parchment in hand. "I forgotten this and I wanted to retrieve it." Aurora than walked past him. "Good night Lancelot."

"G'night." He whispered, watching Aurora walk out of the stables.

As he did so, Nuadi walked from the empty stall and towards a small opening which she entered. Lancelot turned back around and looked around the darkness. When he saw nothing, he returned back to his room for a more good night's rest.

545454545454

The next morning, Aurora rose early and dressed in black breeches and a white shirt. She put on knee high boots and placed two daggers inside each boot. Next she brushed through her hair to rid of any knots and put it up in a pony tale. Aurora strapped her double-edged swords on her back in a criss-cross. She picked up her pack and put on her shoulder.

Aurora looked down to the sleeping child and felt bad to wake him so early. She walked over to the bed and picked up Fordon. The four year old groan in protest but settled into the warmth Aurora's body was giving him. Smiling to herself, Aurora looked around to see if she needed anything else than walked out.

Out in the hall she was met with the noise of the Knights just rising and packing whatever was necessary for the one last task. Once out in the cool early morning, Aurora took a deep breath and took a quick look around before walking in the direction of Vanora's and Bors' home.

After dropping off Fordon, Aurora made her way towards the stables and begun to ready Sirdail. Every few minutes, a Knight would appear and ready their own horse, a grim look upon each of their faces. About an hour past by when Arthur entered the stables, Galahad riding his horse in circles. He looked at Arthur, who looked around at everyone, and begun to make circles around him, Arthur not flinching all the while.

Aurora sighed and shook her head. _'They cannot even trust their leader because he is Roman.'_

It was than that her uncle decided to walk into the stables, smiling at all the Knights but failed to see his niece hiding in the stables. All the Knights take hold of their weapons or take them out while Dagonet walks past the Bishop, hitting his shoulder in the process.

"To represent the holy court, my trusted secretary, Horton," Germanius turned to his left and beckons the monk to come forward. "Will accompany you on your quest."

Aurora, taking hold of Sirdail's reins, walks out of the stable's shadow and towards the group.

"As shall I, _Uncle_."

The Knights, Germanius, and Horton all looked over to Aurora surprised. But Germanius was more mad and glared at his niece.

"Niece! Do not be foolish! And take those clothes off immediately!"

Aurora stood in between Gawain and Bors. "I am not doing such thing, Uncle. I know what I am doing, and you will not stop me." Germanius was about to protest but Aurora spoke up once more. "I _tried_ to reason with you but you would not listen! So as to keep the Knights safe, I will go with them."

Germanius glared at Aurora, hatred and anger radiating out of him. "You do not even know how to _fight_, my dear! How will you be able to keep the Knights safe if they are trying to keep _you_ safe?"

"She _does_ know how to fight, Bishop." Arthur spoke up, smirking at the surprise look on the Germanius. "I taught her all that I knew before I left Rome."

Germanius was stunned to hear that his niece had lessons with Arthur while younger. Having nothing more to say, Arthur turns to his trustworthy friend.

"Jols, find him a horse."

Jols bows and turns to Horton. "This way."

The two walk away, the Bishop glaring to his niece. "Godspeed, as you fulfill your duty to Rome."

"My duty is also to my men." Arthur objected, slightly glaring at the Bishop.

"Then get them home, as well as my niece. And you," Germanius pointed at Aurora. "I will talk to you when you get back."

The Knights and Aurora all mount their horses and ride out. Once outside the wall, Arthur turns to Aurora who was next to him.

"You should have not came with us Aurora!"

Aurora looked over to his friend. "You know as well as I do that I am a good fighter, Arthur! And I would go against my uncle any time, which I am happy to oblige."

"So I take it that your husband also taught you how to fight?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

Aurora only looked forward. "No… my father and my foster father taught me."

Arthur nodded but said no more.

545454545454

The next couple of days the group rode nonstop unless it was half an hour to rest and feed the horses every twelve hours. Arthur never spoke of Aurora's secret life again, but questions always begun to from within his mind. He wanted badly to know what has happened to his best friend and why she was always disappearing and re-appearing whenever she felt like it. And he wanted to see her daughter.

On the fourth day, it begun to rain and Arthur stopped the group.

"We should camp out this rain."

The Knights and Aurora were happy with the decision and dismounted their horses. The Knights, but Aurora, put up tents for them to sleep and build a fire under a tree so the rain would not put it out. Dagonet was making a stew, while the men talked amongst themselves. Aurora stood little ways from them, looking out into the darkness. Arthur watched her carefully, as did Lancelot.

"Tell me more of your daughter, Aurora." Arthur decided to speak up, wanting to know Aurora's secret life.

Aurora smiled and walked over to the fire. She sat next to Arthur, taking a bowl of stew gratefully from Dagonet.

"What would you like to know?"

"You are married?" Galahad asks bewildered.

"Was." Aurora corrected, taking a bite from her stew. "This is great, Dagonet." Dagonet nod to her, smiling. "My husband was killed while fighting with the Saxons. And it was a secret marriage, not one that was forced or to be under a church. So if you please, keep this a secret or my uncle will shun me."

"How is she like? How old is she? _Where_ is she?" Arthur wanted to continue his questions but stopped himself enough for Aurora to answer.

Aurora sighed but looked up at the group. "For those of you who do not know, her name is Ertha. She is much like myself when I was a child but not mysterious. She actually takes after her father. Always wanting to go out and hunt, fight with others, wanting to learn more, something new. Ertha is nine years old and is very outgoing, unless you are a stranger to her." Aurora sighed, finishing her stew. "As for _where_ she is, I cannot say."

"Why not?" Lancelot asked, his suspicion rising.

"Because I need to keep her safe." Aurora whispered. She looked up to the knights and handed Dagonet back the bowl. "Good night." She stood and walked away but not before saying, "I have a feeling you will meet my daughter _very_ soon." And she went to sleep.

**A/N: I got summer school and a job, so it may take a bit longer for me to update! I hoped you liked this chapter and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Aurora slept the knights talked to one another in low voices. Lancelot being the first to bring up his suspicion towards the woman.

"I do not trust her. Not only because she is Roman and the _Bishop's_ niece, but because she's too mysterious."

"Weren't we all at one point?" Tristan asked from his spot on top of a tree looking out.

"Yes, but at least we got to know each other after a few days time." Lancelot protested.

"Yet we still keep secret from one another." Gawain said. "That are precious and private and don't want others knowing. Maybe she is the same."

Galahad nodded, speaking up. "True. But that still doesn't mean that she should not at least tell us _something_ of herself."

"Unless she is trying to hide from something or someone." Dagonet added his opinion, getting everyone's attention. "She told us that she couldn't tell us where her daughter was hiding for she wanted to keep her safe."

"You think someone is really after the lass?" Bors asked after finishing his stew.

"Or just trying to be more mysterious?" Lancelot asked.

"She might be hiding from the Bishop… but something does not add up." Arthur told them, shaking his head.

He looked over to the woman sleeping against her horse that was laid down on his side under the trees. Arthur saw the peacefulness and calm on her face, yet even through such pleasantness, he could see the trouble and worries within her body language. Arthur than looks over to the sleeping monk a few yards away. Galahad followed his commander's gaze and glared at Horton.

"It was a good thing that the monk was asleep and didn't hear any of what was spoken."

Arthur nodded and stood. "We best get to sleep. Hopefully by morning this rain will end by then."

545454545454

The Knights, Aurora, and Horton were once again raised early and rode out towards the house of the Roman family. It was a foggy morning, but it wasn't too thick that you couldn't see anything. But what got to them was that it was deadly quiet. The group rode their horses to a slow walk, feeling not alone within the woods.

"Woads." Tristan whispered but loud enough for the others to hear. "They're tracking us."

"Where?" Arthur asked, looking about the trees that were clattered together.

Aurora felt the Woads presences all over.

"Everywhere." Aurora and Tristan said at the same time.

The Horses, but Sirdail, begun to whine as they continued to walk. Then a net of spikes came up from the ground as arrows were being shot towards them but not hitting their targets. Trying to back out of the arrows way, Arthur somehow managed to take the group through another path, galloping as fast as they can. Soon arrows attached with spiked ropes stop them from going any further.

"Get back!" Lancelot yells.

Dagonet repeats the order to the others. "Get back."

Aurora was to turn Sirdail but was trapped as the same arrows with the spiked ropes now stopped her.

"This way!" Arthur yells, going to the left.

But the group did not get any further as more spiked ropes now surround the group, making them look around, taking out their weapons. Aurora, however, only looked around, watching the Woads that were well hidden if not knowing where to look start walking out of their hiding places. The horses around them were restless, not able to stop jumping away or from being spook easily from the Woads coming out. Aurora rides a bit towards Arthur but is stopped by a low whistle. She looks around but sees none of the others have noticed it. The whistle continues and she looks to her left to see a female Woad.

Aurora brings Sirdail closer to the spiked ropes, making sure no one was noticing her. When the close was clear, the SomBra Queen looked to the Woad. The young female quickly took out a small parchment and looked to the Knights around them. Aurora took out a dagger, looking to her left. She brought Sirdail a bit closer to the right and slightly stuck out her hand. The female Woad quickly put the parchment in the Queens hand and backed away. Aurora quickly placed the parchment into a pack that was strapped to her saddle.

A distant horn from somewhere above them is heard, making everything quiet and still. Everyone waits to see what was to happen next, some holding their breaths. The Woads back off, still aiming their weapons towards the Knights and Horton. Aurora looks over to the Woad who gave her the parchment and nods her head in thanks.

"What are you waiting for?" Gawain yells to them?

Another horn sounds off and the Woads completely disappeared into the forest. Aurora puts away her dagger, knowing they are not to be bothered any longer.

"Inish." Dagonet says, as they all look around. "Devil ghost."

"At least they weren't the Shadows. They can re-appear and disappear before your eyes and kill you without knowing they were there." Tristan tells them darkly.

"How would you know? Have you ever encountered one of them?" Aurora asks hotly.

Tristan, Lancelot, and Arthur looked at her with confusion, a frown about their face.

"Why would they not attack?" Gawain asks in no one particular, changing the subject.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead." Both Arthur and Aurora said at the same time.

Arthur and Lancelot cut the spiked ropes and continued on their way. It was well over an hour when the group of nine finally reached to the Roman's house. The serfs that were working stopped and looked up to look at the group. Some with hope in their eyes.

The Knights, Aurora, and Horton stops in front of a gate, a guard looking down.

"Who are you?"

"I am Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmatian Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome." Arthur spoke up to the guard loudly.

"Open the gate!" The guard yelled.

The serfs all stop what they were doing and walked closer to the group, interested in what they were here for. Once the gate was opened, a short, dark haired, fat man marched out to greet them a couple of soldiers behind him.

"It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus. Arthur and his Knights."

Marius tried to pet Tristan's horse, but Tristan didn't let him and backed his horse back. Marius looks back to Arthur, a smile on his face.

"You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures."

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur said, wasting no time with the man.

"But that… that is impossible."

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur asks, looking around.

A young voice was heard upon the wall. "I am Alecto."

The group looks up to the wall to see a dark haired boy about fourteen years old.

"Alecto is my son." Marius tells Arthur as Alecto walks away from the wall. "And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome."

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons." Lancelot tells him in a irritated voice.

"They're invading from the north." Arthur continues to tell him.

"Then Rome will send an army." Marius defended, not wanting to leave his property.

"They have. Us." Arthur told him.

Sighing in irritation, Aurora dismounts her horse and walked in front of Arthur's horse.

"We leave as soon as you're packed." Arthur continues to argue with the man.

"I refuse to leave." Marius told them just as Alecto and Fulcinia, Marius' wife, walked over to them.

Aurora quickly takes out her twin double-edged swords and points them to Marius. "Than you will be left behind, Marius!"

Marius eyes the swords but glares at Aurora. "Who do you-?"

Marius started but Aurora cuts him off.

"The niece of the Bishop Germanius." Marius' eyebrows rise in surprise. "Now, do as Arthur says, or I will make you!"

Arthur gets off his horse and walks right into the Marius' face, who takes a step back in fear. "If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. _My lord_." Arthur looks to Fulcinia. "Lady, my Knights are hungry."

Fulcinia takes her husband's hand.

"Go." Marius tells her.

Fulcinia turns and walks quickly back into their home for food.

"Come." Marius tells his son, while grabbing his arm.

But Alecto shrugs off his father, while both Arthur and Aurora look to a small hut to their right. They than look to each other, curious looks about their faces. The two of them looked back to the knights.

"Come. Let us go, hm?" Bors asks.

Arthur looks past his men to see an elder chained by his wrists. He walks to his horse and takes out his sword. Looking back towards the man once more, Arthur walks forward, the serfs following him. The Knights sigh and dismount, taking out their own weapons.

"Sir, you're famous. You're Arthur, aren't you? I'm Ganis. I'm a good fighter and I'm smart. I'd serve you proudly."

Aurora turns from that conversation to the another near her. Another serf walked up to Bors and puts a hand on his shoulder, hope burning in his eyes.

"Are you from Rome?"

"From hell." Bors tells him, the serf backing away in fear.

"Sir?" Aurora heard Ganis ask.

Aurora walks to Sirdail, putting one sword away. She puts her hand into the right pack and takes out the parchment.

'_Meet me in couple of days. I believe it will be good for us to talk while with Arthur as well.'_ Aurora read.

She looked up and scrunched the parchment in her hand. Aurora puts the parchment back into the pack and looks towards the hut, while listening to all that's around her. She once more looks over to the hut and start walking slowly towards it, twirling her sword.

Tristan and Dagonet dismount from their own horses and walked over to Aurora, who sheathed her sword.

"What do you think?" Dagonet asks.

Aurora shakes her head. "I do not know but I have a bad feeling." She whispers to them.

"Tristan! Scout to see if we have enough time." Arthur yells to the scout.

Tristan nods and re-mounts his horse. He turns him sharply and gallops away quickly.

545454545454

Two hours pass, and all the while the serfs packed wagons with things they would be to needing, as well as a carriage for the Roman family. The Knights are once again mounted on their horses, looking at the busy serfs and soldiers as it begun to snow not too long ago. At this time, Tristan returns to them and rides next to Arthur.

"They have flanked us to the east. They're coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape. They'll be here before nightfall." Tristan reports, leaning forward, his arms on his legs.

"How many?" Arthur asks.

"An entire army."

"And they only way out is to the south?" Arthur asks hopefully.

Tristan shakes his head. "East. There is a trial heading east across the mountains. It means we have to cross behind Saxon lines, but that's the one we should take." Tristan than looks around, realizing the many people and wagons around him. "Arthur, who are all these people?"

"Villager and serfs to Marius." Aurora, who was a few feet away from the two, answers them without looking no where but to the hut. "They are coming with us."

Tristan scoffs. "Then we'll never make it."

"I doubt it, my lord." Aurora tells him sharply.

Distant drumming is than head, everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the now only noise. The soldiers in front of the hut turn back to the two priests and glares at them.

"Come on, get back to work!"

"Back to work!" The second soldier echoes.

The priests start stacking rocks again, covering the hut's door almost completely now. Aurora hears Arthur unsheathes his sword, dismounting as well. Aurora unsheathes both of her swords as well. Once Arthur walks next to her, she starts walking along side him towards the hut. The soldiers see them coming and stand in their way. Both Aurora and Arthur point their swords at them.

"Move." Arthur says calmly.

When they didn't, Aurora tells them a bit more force-ly. "_Move_."

Once again, the soldiers don't do anything, so Arthur yells at them, sounding commanding.

"Move!" When they took a few steps back, Arthur points to the rock wall. "What is this?"

"You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden." One of the priests tells them.

"What are you doing?" Marius asks and walks forward. He looks to his soldiers. "Stop this!"

Marius continued to walk forward, but Bors gets in his way. Arthur walks forward, touching the stone.

"Arthur, we have no time." Lancelot tells his friend.

"Then leave! And take the villagers with you. We'll catch up." Aurora yells at him, irritated.

"We do not leave without Arthur." Gawain says calmly.

"Do you not hear the drums?" Galahad tried to convince them.

Arthur turns and says a single name in a commanding tone. "Dagonet."

Dagonet dismounts his horse and walks forward, holding his ax. He begins to start smashing the stones. Lancelot and Gawain follow suit and stand just behind their commander. When the stones collapse to the ground, Dagonet slams his foot against the door than look over to his commander. Arthur looks over to the guards, a stern and determine look upon his face.

"Key."

"It is locked… from the inside." One of the guards tells him in a small voice.

Arthur nods over to Dagonet, who nods in return. The taller man slams his body against the door, than again, this time opening. Lancelot takes out his sword as Arthur grabs a torch from the side of the entrance. Arthur walks forward followed by Dagonet. Aurora begins to follow after them but Arthur stops and looks to her.

"No, stay here. Keep things in order."

Aurora nods and sheathes one of her swords, keeping one out just in case. Lancelot walks after them, as Gawain walks over to the two priests.

"You and you."

The priests whimper, not wanting to go anywhere with the angry and irritated Knight.

"Move!" Gawain yells, pushing them inside.

Aurora paces back and forth in front of the entrance, keeping an eye on the two soldiers and Marius, who glare over to her. But they keep their distance as they watch her twirl her sword swiftly and quickly. The serfs who have finished packing were now waiting and watching to see what was happening. Alecto was in the carriage as Fulicina was near by, waiting anxiously for the Knights to come back out. The only noise was heard was a muffled arguing from within the hut, which worried the Knights and Aurora a bit.

Fifteen minutes that seemed like hours past and Lancelot walks out first, throwing the torch into the snow, extinguishing it quickly. Aurora stops to look at him question-ly, than back to the entrance when Arthur carrying out a body calls for water.

"Water! Give me some water!"

Arthur puts the body down on the snowy floor as Aurora walks over to them quickly, untying her water jug from her belt. She saw Dagonet walk out, holding a boy as well. Looking back down, Aurora sees the woman clearly and widens her eyes.

'_Guinevere! But it was said that she died within a battle against the Saxons at least six months ago!'_

Narrowing her eyes, Aurora stood and over to Marius murderously. Tristan sheathes his sword and looks to Bors, talking quietly.

"She's a Woad."

Bors looks at Tristan than back to the woman in confusion.

"Stop what you are doing!"

"Do not dare tell us what to do!" Aurora yells, pointing her sword at Marius' neck. "How-NO! Why did you do what you did to this woman, this child! What punishment did they deserve?"

"They are pagans!" Marius yells back.

Aurora pressed the tip of her blade to Marius' neck. "Not good enough, for all of us are pagans!"

**A/N: Hate work, but I need the money! Will, I hoped you liked this chapter and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!" Marius defended, taking a step back.

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur yells in disgust.

"The only task God gave these pagans is to _refuse_ people like you and try to make our world a better place.!" Aurora spat, walking furiously away from the man.

"You both are Roman's. You understand." Marius said in a disbelieving tone.

He couldn't believe one of his own would react in such a way.

Aurora turned to him, glaring hard towards Marius. "I may have lived in Rome, but I have Sarmatian blood in me, while I was raised somewhere else. And I rather be a pagan then follow the rituals _you_ do."

Marius looks to his wife and realization hit him. "You! You kept her alive!" Marius backhanded his wife.

But before he knew it, Marius was on the cold ground. Arthur had enough of hearing Marius, and watching him strike a woman drove him to the other side of his anger and punched Marius across his face. Marius was about to get back up but froze just as Arthur placed his sword to Marius' neck.

"My lord!" One of the guards shouted and was about to go help but Aurora stood in his way, sword in hand.

"No, no!" Marius told him, not noticing that the guard didn't as much take a step towards him to help as he watched angrily at Arthur. "When we get to the wall, you and that wrenched woman, even if she is the niece of the Bishop, will be punished for this heresy."

Arthur leans forward and grabs Marius's shirt. "Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate."

"I was willing to die with them." One of the priests said suddenly. "Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed.

Arthur slowly stands up straight, looking to the priest who continues to ramble on.

"Only then can their souls be saved."

"Then I shall grant his wish." Arthur says coldly. He looks to his Knights. "Wall them back up."

"Arthur." Tristan warns but Arthur didn't listen to the warning.

"I said wall them up!"

Aurora turns and walks up to Sirdail, ignoring the men's cries and talking.

545454545454

The group goes on their way, the Knights and Aurora keeping a watchful eye for any signs of Saxons. It was well over two hours and the people were tired and restless. Arthur and Lancelot have stopped to the side of the mountain, looking down.

"We're moving to slow." Lancelot tells Arthur his opinion. "The girl's not gonna make it, and neither is the boy. The family we can protect, but we're wasting our time with all these people."

"We're not leaving them." Arthur states plainly.

"If the Saxons find us, we will have to fight." Lancelot rose his voice a bit.

"Then save your anger for them." Arthur whispered to him a bit harshly.

"Is this Rome's quest or Arthur's?"

With that being said, Lancelot rides away, knowing full well Arthur wouldn't have answered anyways.

Some ways ahead, Aurora rode by herself, deep in thought but still kept alert of her surrounding. A cold wind blew from the north, making Aurora shiver.

'_Damn, forgot my cloak. How could I, the Queen of the SomBra's, forget their **cloak**?'_ Aurora blinked for a couple of minutes. _'I just sounded like a child who thinks she is better then all the rest.'_

Aurora felt another presences ride next to her. She turned her head to see Tristan handing her a black cloak.

"I saw that you were cold."

Aurora smiled, taking the cloak. "Thank you, you are kind."

She clasped it around her neck and closed the front. It was a bit big for her since he was a few inches taller then her, but it was fine with her as she could snuggle in it better.

"What was your husband's name, if you do not mind me knowing?" Tristan asked, looking to his left.

Aurora could only smile, shaking her head. "Fikir."

Tristan frowned and looked to the woman next to him. "That is a strange name. I have never heard of it before. Where is he from?"

Aurora smiled that mysterious smile of his. "That, my lord, I cannot say until the time comes."

Tristan merely nodded and they both looked forward once more. It was silent for a few minutes before Aurora spoke up.

"What of yourself, Tristan? Did you have a lover of some kind when you left home?"

Tristan shook his head. "Nay, my lady. But I have bedded many women while I lived in Hadrian's Wall for the past fifteen years."

Aurora raised an eyebrow at him. "Really now? And none of the women you, uh, bedded, have ever caught your eye?"

"Nay." Tristan shook his head. "Have you found a lover since your husband died?"

"No. I never had time, fighting off Saxons, and just trying to raise a child with the help of my friends." Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "And I never really looked at another man with the same eyes as I did for Fikir."

Tristan nodded, the silence taking over once more.

545454545454

It was well over two hours and the sun was getting ready to set. Aurora and Tristan moved their horsed to the edge on the left, stopping them. The wagons and villagers continued to walk forward.

"We must go get Arthur and get these people to stop." Tristan said in a whisper as he lifted his left arm for the Sparrow Hawke.

Aurora nodded, turning Sirdail around. "Stop your walking. Stop!" Aurora shouted to them as she trotted her horse down the line. "Stop walking!"

Soon, the villagers have stopped walking as the queen reached Arthur with Gawain and Galahad.

"Arthur! You must come and look at this!"

The Knights followed Aurora back over to where Tristan has stopped. The other Knights rode their way to them, wondering why they have stopped but they quickly got their answer. All around them were dead bodies, some of Roman soldiers while others villagers. A small village was burnt down, and carnage up until the main part of the forest. The Knights and Aurora looked on in horror.

"Shadows." Bors' whispers in disgust.

"The SomBra tribe will _never_ do such a thing!" Aurora snapped at him, her hold on her reins tighten.

"She's right." Gawain said, frowning over towards Aurora. "It is the work of Saxons."

"We'll sleep here. Take shelter in those trees." Arthur tells them, pointing over to the forest. "Tristan."

Tristan holds up his arm. "You wanna go out again? Yeah."

He slightly taps the Hawke's beak and lets her fly. Everyone watches the bird before they turned and went their separate ways, Arthur only staying behind.

"I'll go with him. It's a large area, and he could use all the help he can." Aurora says, looking over to Arthur.

Arthur looks to Tristan who only shrugs, then back to Aurora. "Very well. Be careful and be back in two hours. If you're not back by then, we'll go out to find you."

Aurora nodded and the two made their way first towards the forest. As they do so, rain falls with the snow, making Aurora look up to the sky.

"A bad omen." Aurora whispers, looking over to Tristan.

When they reached the start of the entrance, Aurora went to the left as Tristan went to the right.

545454545454

Both Aurora and Tristan returned at the same time just two hours later. They rode around looking for Arthur as the villagers were setting up a small camp for the night.

"Arthur." Aurora called as she saw the back of her best friend.

Arthur turns at the sound of his name and walks half way to meet Aurora and Tristan.

"The road is clear." Tristan says first, wanting to tell Arthur of his plan. "We should be able to watch everyone if we stay near the river that runs though the forest without any troubles. I'll go out scouting again in the morning to make sure the Saxons are still a safe distance behind us."

Arthur nods. "Good. Go and tell the other Knights of the plan."

Tristan nods and rides away. Arthur turns to Aurora, who dismounted from Sirdail.

"The road is clear as well. No sign of danger or any other being. At least for a while."

Arthur nods. "Go rest."

Aurora shakes her head. "No, I will help the villagers. Then I'll go rest."

Arthur only nods and watch Aurora walk Sirdail to where the knights had their horses and took off the saddle. Petting Sirdail's neck, Aurora gently stroke down his nose.

"Stay near and be _good_."

Giving Sirdail a kiss, Aurora walked away.

545454545454

Northwest of Britain, the Saxons continued to invade, killing all in it's path, burning all villages to nothing but embers and ash. Nínael led the remaining soldier women back into the trees where horses fast as any of the Sarmatian's horse. Nínael was in the lead, trying to think of some kind of plan. The Saxon came so close to the tribe's hideout that she had no choice but to fight them off.

Looking left and right, Nínael nodded, knowing what she must do.

"We must leave the tribe. We must go find Queen Aurora and take refuge within the Hadrian Wall."

The women looked to one another unsure, but knew they had to for their safety. Seeing the approval of the women, Nínael told them of their plan.

"Spread through the village and warn everyone. They must take only what is needed: weapons, food, water, extra cloaks, and furs for sleeping."

It did not take long for the women to reach the village. They quickly separated as Nínael made her way to the Queen's hut. On her way she called for Unius. Upon entering the hut, Nínael saw Ertha sharpening her double-edge daggers. The young girl looked up and smiled but quickly turned into concern when she saw the look her guard and friend had. Quickly standing, Ertha put down her daggers walking towards the young women had.

"Nínael, que esta pasando?" (What's going on?)

"Gather your things, Ertha. We must leave the tribe and look for your mother as soon as possible." Nínael told the young princess, while go around the hut and packing a few things.

A young teenage woman quickly walked into the hut. "You called for me, Nínael?"

The girl had shoulder length black hair and dark green eyes. Her pale complexion stood out against her brown tube top and brown short skirt. The girl had a bow and quivers strapped to her back, as a long, broad sword strapped to her left hip.

"Unius, do you have any idea what path could we take fastest to Hadrian Wall?" Nínael asked, looking up to the teen.

"Yes, it would take us towards the frozen lake, some half hour from here. We could probably make it less if we take the horses. But we must not go on to the lake for it will not support all of us. We would have to travel on the edge."

"That is fine. Get these strapped into my horse and then take as many as you can to make sure the path is safe."

"I will leave Zathras with you. She knows the way as will."

Unius put her right fist to her chest, bowed, and quickly left the hut with a couple of bags in hand. Nínael took Ertha's finished bags and started walking out, as the young princess strapped her daggers to her hips and her clasped her cloak while she followed Nínael out of her home. Nínael strapped the bags to a pure white horse, all ready saddle and restless to go riding. Ertha mounted her horse, while Nínael did the same.

All of the women in the tribe were mounted on to their horses, ready for Nínael's command. Nínael turned her horse to look at the village.

"We ride swift and silent. The enemy must not track us down. We are to go to the frozen lake. Do _not_ go on to the lake, it will not support us all." Nínael turned her horse forward. "We ride now."

The women; old, young, and children, rode hard and fast, following Zathras. Just ten minutes after they left, the Saxons invaded the SomBra's village. They all torn down everything in it's path, putting the huts up in flames. Luckily it was snowing and before the fire can reach the trees, they died down. The Saxons, who cannot track very well, started going down the other direction, complete opposite of the Amazon women.

545454545454

Night came fairly slowly, and Aurora was looking through her pack to find the things she need for a bath. Grabbing a pair of extra clothes and a robe, Aurora shoved them inside a pack full with soap and shouldered it. She picked up her swords and walked in the direction of the river where it was more private and none of the soldiers, namely Lancelot who sat against a tree with a full view of the river below him, could see her.

Walking past the many people, Aurora saw many of them getting ready to sleep and rest of another nonstop walk towards Hadrian's Wall. Walking down the hill, the young Queen looked around for any kind of sign of danger or peeping perverts. Seeing, or sensing, none around, Aurora set down her bag and her swords near the water. She began to take off her clothing, noting that the river wasn't frozen completely and was grateful for it.

After taking off her clothing, she put her hair in a bun. She picked up a cloth and a bar soap that the women made themselves and walked into the water. Once she was waist high, Aurora begun to rid herself of the dirt and sweat from the last couple days now. Feeling satisfied of the cleanness; Aurora wrapped the soap in the cloth and threw it next to her swords. Aurora splashed the water on to her upper body, taking the soap off her skin.

Sensing someone watching her, Aurora finished washing the soap off of her and slowly begins to get out of the water. Then as quickly as she could Aurora took out one of her swords and threw it next to the tree, getting it stuck on the ground. She picked up her other sword and twirled it in her hand.

"Who the hell is there?" Aurora called out, while putting on her robe.

Galahad, with hands up in the air, walked into the moonlight, Aurora sighing in relief.

"I am sorry Galahad, I thought you…" Aurora trailed off and narrowed her eyes at the young knight and put her hands on a hip. "And what _were_ you doing sneaking around?"

Galahad brought down his hands and hung his head sheepishly and in embarrassment. The young knight felt as though he were not but a child who was caught doing something bad.

"I had to relieve myself when I heard someone around this area. I came up behind the tree and, uh, well," Galahad scratched the back of his neck, looking up at the slightly older woman by three years. "I saw your figure in the water and hid myself. I did not look!" Galahad said in a panic. "When I saw you, I quickly hid myself behind the tree."

Aurora, who sheathed her sword and properly wrapped her robe around, started to laugh.

"It is all right Galahad. You heard something and you were just doing what you should do. Go back to the camp and sleep. Tomorrow will be a tiring day."

Nodding, the young knight quickly made his way back up the hill. Chuckling still, Aurora quickly dressed and strapped her swords, going back to camp. Before she reached Sirdail, Aurora saw Guinevere walking towards a small path quite hidden by trees, a mist slowly covering the ground.

'_Merlin's here.'_

Aurora thought just as she saw Arthur following the Princess Woad. Quickly putting her things away, Aurora made her way down the path both Guinevere and Arthur took, taking it nice and slow, making sure none of the knights saw her. She knew Lancelot was nearby, but he has fallen asleep when she passed by.

By the time she reached the area where three figures stood in a small clearing.

"Peace between us this night, Arthur Castus." Merlin spoke in a calm and soft voice that was filled with much wisdom.

Aurora hid herself behind a tree and waited for Merlin to finish with Arthur, knowing it was not her place or her time just yet. Her mind drifted off to it's own little world, wishing to see her daughter once more. Never had Aurora been far away from home, from her daughter, from her people in such a long time. The young Queen did not know how long she was standing there for, but Merlin's voice brought her back to reality.

"That sword you carry is made of iron from this earth, forged in the fires of Britain. It was love of your mother that freed the sword, not hatred for me." Merlin told the half Roman commander. "_Love_, Arthur." But before Arthur could walk away, Merlin spoke once more. "But you must stay a bit longer, for I desire to speak with you of an old alliance."

Arthur turns around, a confused look upon his face. Guinevere as well turned to her father confused to what he was talking about.

"Of What old alliance do you speak of?" Arthur asks.

Deciding this was her cue; Aurora stepped out from her hiding place and walked forward.

"The old alliance of the Woad's, the SomBra's, and the Sarmatian."

Arthur turned and frowned at Aurora. "Aurora? Wh-what's going on?"

Aurora turned to Guinevere. "Leave us."

"What?" Guinevere asked, not believing her. "You have _no_ authority over me!"

"Yes she does, daughter. This is Queen Aurora of the SomBra tribe. Queen of the Amazon women."

Arthur looked from Merlin to Aurora with wide eyes, not believing what he was hearing. Aurora could only stare at Arthur calmly, her eyes apologizing over and over again.

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I deserved to be here as much as Arthur does!" Guinevere cried, looking to her father desperately wanting to stay.

Aurora turned to the Woad princess, narrowing her eyes. "I said _leave us_." Her voice was sharp and full of power and authority.

Never had Arthur heard Aurora use that tone of voice in all his life. He was taken back by it, believing that he knew his best friend. But now as Aurora stood there with the air of a queen, Arthur knew he did not know Aurora at all.

Guinevere gulp down the bit of fear that risen from the young queen's tone. She squared her own shoulders and strolled past them, not once looking at the three.

"Do not tell anyone of where we are." Aurora says as an after thought.

Guinevere, although she heard, only walked on, anger rising within her.

Sighing, Aurora turned from Merlin to Arthur who had an expressionless face. Gulping her own fear, Aurora cleared her throat, hoping to the goddess that Arthur would listen to her reasoning. But before she can even explain or utter a single word, Arthur speaks up instead.

"So that is the reason to why you always disappear, even as a young child." Arthur took a step towards Aurora, his voice a monotone. "You have been taken into the SomBra tribe as one of their own? Do they even know of your blood line? Of where you always went off to when not in their region?"

"Yes." Aurora whispered. "My foster father, Culas was once King of the SomBra. He was the one who found me. He had to tell the people of whom I was and where I went. He wanted protection for me and so his best guards always went with me while I grabbed any information I needed."

"So you are spy?" Arthur asked confused and hurt.

"When I was younger and the Saxons had yet to come, yes, I was, and to find out if I had any living family. When I found out Germanius was my uncle, my father decided to let me learn of my original background, to learn who were my parents and the family that I never got to meet. So I stayed with him for a while but I never stayed long for I was better off within the forest."

Arthur turned his back on both Aurora and Merlin, many emotions going through him. He didn't know what to think of this situation. Never in his whole life did he thought Aurora used to be, and still is, sided with the enemy. But that's where he was wrong and he knew it. They were all on the same side since the Saxons came into their lands. Plus, he knew Aurora would never betrayed him. Arthur may have never knew her too well as he thought but now he could as he knows of her secret.

Turning back around, Arthur stared at Aurora, and stared hard he did. He collected his thoughts together and tired to reason if he could or not trust his best friend since the age of nine. Coming up with a choice, Arthur nodded, smiling softly and faintly.

"I wished you have never lied to me, my friend. You knew I would have understood."

Aurora smiled back sadly. "I never wished to lie to you, Arthur. But I was afraid of you not accepting me and telling my uncle."

Sighing, Arthur turned to Merlin who stood quietly and patiently. "So what is this old alliance about?"

"It is what I said earlier. The three tribes all must alliance once more. I have all ready given my answer to Queen Aurora." Merlin indicated to Aurora, who in turn turned to Arthur.

"But we need the answer of the Knights, as well as yourself. I do not know how the men will react to such a thing, but I _need_ their help. The Saxons were getting close to my tribe before I left. That was almost twenty days ago. I fear for my people as will as the safety of my daughter."

Arthur saw the fear within her dark green eyes. A queen's love for her people, as will as a mother's love for her child.

"We will have to tell them the truth sooner or later." Arthur said. "We might have to tell them tonight."

Aurora took in a sharp breath and looked down the path that led to the villagers and the Knights were camped. Nodding, Aurora turned back to Arthur.

"If it means you all will help me and my people, then we must explain tonight."

Merlin bowed slightly to Aurora in respect for both her decision and of her title.

"Then so be it. I will meet you soon at Hadrian's Wall."

With that said, Merlin turned and walked back into the forest, the mist disappearing around the two Romans but covering the figure of the wizard. Arthur turned to Aurora to see her looking down.

"Come, we must gather the Knights."

Aurora turned to Arthur and nodded reluctantly. She did not want to face those who have become relatively close to her. But as queen, she must protect her people and all those she cared about.

"Yes, let us go gather them."

Walking down the path, Aurora and Arthur were silent, each in their own thoughts. Looking to Aurora, Arthur couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the younger woman. She had to keep a secret of where she has been every time she disappeared, along with the child she had to raise for three or more years alone.

Now with the truth out in the open, Arthur wants to know everything that went on in Aurora's life. But he knew now wasn't the time for it. Now it was the time to save Aurora's people. To save all those people who are in the way of the Saxons. Ruthless men that kill everything and anyone in their way.

Looking past Aurora, Arthur saw Lancelot asleep against a tree a few feet away. Arthur put a hand on Aurora's shoulder, the duo stopping.

"Tell the Knights to meet us over were Lancelot is sleeping." Arthur nodded over to the sleeping Knight, Aurora turning her head.

"Okay." Aurora nodded, turning back to Arthur.

They went their separate ways, looking for the other five knights. By ten minutes the Knights were awake and looking back and forth between their commander and Aurora.

"What's going on?" Galahad asked, yawning.

This was followed by Gawain and Bors yawning as well. The corner of Aurora's mouth twitched upwards but the seriousness of why they were their in the middle of the night made Aurora nervous with each passing second. Squaring her shoulders, Aurora took a deep breath, looking over the six sleepy knights.

"First, you all must now know the truth." Aurora looked to Arthur, who nodded for her to continue. She looked back to the Knights. "I am Queen Aurora of the SomBra tribe."

The six Knights were now fully awake and staring at Aurora in shock and surprise.

"Or as you all like to call them, the Shadows."

Lancelot looked to Arthur in disbelieve. "You knew of this and brought her _with us_?"

"I just found out a few hours ago." Arthur said calmly.

"Why are you telling us now?" Gawain said with much disgust.

The way the men were handling the news was to be expected, so Aurora stayed calmed on the outside, her eyes the only thing betraying her real emotion: Fear and unwanted.

"Would you have really let me come along with you all? Would any of you have accepted me?"

The Knights all looked at each other, thinking the same thing: No, we wouldn't have.

Aurora nodded as she knew the answer. "And I'm telling you because I ask of your help. I must regain the alliance we once had between the three tribes; the SomBra, the Sarmatian, and the Woads."

"No." Lancelot said quickly and sharply.

"But I need your help to fight off the Saxons that are soon to discover were my people are hiding." Aurora looked them over, seeing that they did not want to help. "Please! My daughter and my people's _lives_ are in danger!" Aurora pleaded, abandoning her royal status.

If being a queen will not bring them to reason, maybe the friend they knew for the past couple days might.

"You have done a great deal of good for us and for Arthur with your uncle and said kind words about us. And you have yet to lose the trust of Arthur." Dagonet said after a few minutes of silence. "If Arthur is willing to go help you after our papers, then I will follow."

Aurora closed her eyes in relief. Opening them, she looked to the others.

"I will not give such answer once we get to the Wall." Tristan told her before walking away.

"We are to do the same." Gawain said, pushing Galahad with him.

But Galahad shook his head and looked at Aurora. "I will go with you as well. All you are asking for is to take down the Saxons, nothing more, nothing less."

Aurora smiled at him. "Thank you." She whispered before Gawain took Galahad's arm and they walked away.

"I gave you my answer all ready." Lancelot told her icily.

Aurora turned to the last Knight who has yet to give her an answer. "Bors?"

"I must think it over, Aur-_Queen_ Aurora."

Aurora flinched but nodded. The three remaining Knights left to get what little sleep they could. Aurora turned to Arthur, who looked at the young woman. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Like Dagonet said, you have never lost the trust I have for you. Nor any reason to _not_ trust you. I know you had to keep this a secret and it was not easy, I can tell." He smiled kindly. "I will help you, Aurora. I will help you keep your people and daughter safe from harm."

"Thank you."

"Go. Get some sleep."

Aurora shook her head. "After this, I doubt I'll have a decent sleep tonight."

Arthur nodded in understanding and walked away. Aurora looked up to the clouded sky, the snow lightly falling on to her face.

"Por favor ayudame." (Please help.)

545454545454

The SomBra women have been riding for twenty minutes when Unius and the warriors who went with her returned to them.

"We mustn't go south any longer nor southwest. Saxons are coming from those directions."

Nínael frowned. "Why?"

"Apparently they are following a village of some sort. We found tracking coming from the east."

"They're going _around_ the Saxons." Nínael shook her head. "They must be brave if they are to cross Saxon lines."

Unius nodded. "My thoughts exactly. What do you suggest we do?"

Ertha looked between the two older women, making up her own mind. She urged her horse next to Nínael's.

"We cannot leave those people to die. If they are heading east they must be going to Hadrian's Wall. Is there anyway we can get to the frozen lake without the Saxon's knowledge of us?"

Nínael and Unius shook their heads, both smiling.

"Just like her mother."

Unius nodded in agreement then looked to Ertha. "Aye Princess but we will not get there until three hours past dawn."

Ertha nodded. "Then let us pray to the Goddess that those people are able to keep alive by then." Ertha looked up to feel the first snow falling. "It is four hours before dawn appears. Let us distract that small army from the south before getting to the lake. Zathras!" Ertha looked to the teen who rode over to them. "Take the elderly and children towards the Wall. Six warriors go with her just in case. The rest of us let's hurry."

Nodding to their princess, the group was parted and went their separate ways into the darkness of the forest.

545454545454

Aurora was only able to have a few hours of sleep. For when dawn came there was so much ruckus, Aurora had to get up and see what was happening. She walked from her hiding place a few ways from the camp to see Marius grab Lucan, the boy Dagonet saved while the said Knight fought off the Roman soldiers.

"I have the boy!" Marius yells, putting a knife to the frighten boy's neck.

Dagonet backs off while the serfs and the other knights watch the crazy Roman of what he might do next.

Marius looks to his men. "Kill him!"

"No!" Fulcinia screams running to her husband.

Aurora panicked as she left her swords with Sirdail. But quickly remembering her dagger, Aurora bent down and retrieved it from her boot.

Fulcinia took Marius arm and tried to make him let Lucan go. "Let him go!"

Marius pushes his wife, making her fall. "Kill him now!"

Aurora threw her dagger at Marius' heart, making him gasp and let the boy go. Lucan runs to Dagonet, who hugs him then push him under the tent he made for both he and the boy.

"Down!" Dagonet tells the boy before getting his sword once more.

Aurora walks forward, everyone surprised to see her there. She looks to the fallen body of Marius, the blood quickly flowing from his body. Aurora kneels and takes her dagger out and wipes the blood on Marius' clothing. Putting it back into her boot, Aurora stands and walks over to the Roman soldiers. Guinevere shoots an arrow to their feet in warning just as Bors rides up to them.

"Artorius!" Bors cried out, charging into the area as well. "Do we have a problem? Huh?" Bors' horses nudged the soldier in front of him, the Roman looking back in disgust at the horse.

Arthur points his sword to the soldiers, glaring at them. "You have a choice. You help or you die."

The first soldier drops his sword, as does the second one. The first soldier looks to the others. "Put down your weapons. Do it now!"

"Yeah!" Dagonet tells them, ready to kill any if necessary.

Jols walks around the soldiers and starts to collect the swords. Bors rides away from the soldiers just as Tristan rides in.

"How many did you kill?" Bors asks the silent scout.

"Four." Tristan replies in a tone that said something else was wrong.

"Not a bad start to the day!" Bors whispers more to himself and laughs.

Aurora walked over to the Knights as Tristan drops a crossbow at Arthur's feet.

"Armor-piercing." Tristan tells him, shaking his head slightly. "They're close. We have no time."

"Ride ahead."

"I'll go with you." Aurora insisted, the men looking at her. "There is an entire army of Saxons out there. I doubt you'll be able to handle them if they encounter with you."

Tristan nods as Aurora jogs over to Sirdail. She quickly puts on the saddle and strap her swords on. Mounting the black stallion, Sirdail went into a full gallop careful not to trample over any of the people and follow Tristan out into a path they must take.

545454545454

Tristan and Aurora have dismounted from their horses and were now in front of a frozen lake covered in snow that fell during the night.

'_This looks familiar. Why?' _Aurora thought, shaking her head.

The duo did not turn around as they heard other horses galloping towards them. The rest of the Knights and Jols rode next to either Tristan or Aurora, all dismounting from their horses. They stare into the lake, wishing their was another way around.

"Is there any other way?" Arthur asks after a few moments of silence.

"No. We have to cross the ice." Tristan tells them, hating the idea as well.

"Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out." Aurora tells them as she takes Sirdail's reins and walk forward.

As Jols goes to the villagers and tell them to get out and spread, the Knights follow Aurora and start walking over the ice. Aurora felt the ice and snow melt underneath her, making it slippery. Cursing under her breath, Aurora tired to walk quickly yet slowly as possible. But there was no way getting out of it. Aurora slipped and landed hard on her butt.

"Damn it!" Aurora cried, her eyes watering in pain.

Arthur chuckled to himself as the other Knights held in theirs, smiling to the fallen queen. Shaking his head, Tristan walks next to Aurora and help her up. Aurora rubs the side of her hip and look up at Tristan with pouting lips.

"That hurt."

Tristan only smiled and put his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. About half way into the lake the ice starts to crack making some of the people whimper in fear. Arthur raises his hand to stop the group as they hear drums beating not too far away. Looking to his men, Arthur sighs.

"Knights…"

"Well, I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind my ass is hurtin'." Bors tells them.

Aurora laughs. "Been waiting to use that Bors?" Bors only shrugs. Aurora looks to her long time friend. "Will I'm sure as hell tired of smelling them. They can take a decent bath within this lake."

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." Tristan tells them, Dagonet smirking at him.

"Be a pleasure to put an end to this racket." Gawain tells them.

Galahad nods in agreement. "And finally get a look at the bastards."

"Here. Now." Dagonet says taking his weapons off his horse.

Lancelot only shrugs his shoulders. Arthur nods.

"Jols."

Jols turns to two villagers. "You two, take the horses."

As they do what Jols told them, Jols himself begun to make a pile of weapons for each on the ice. Aurora could only stare towards where they came from.

'_Let me live. For my daughter.'_

**A/N: I thought I be nice and update again as I'm working all this week! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Knights and Aurora have started to gather all the weapons they all would need for this battle while Arthur gave out commands to Ganis.

"Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland," As Arthur tells this to Ganis, he fails to see Guinevere getting off the wagon and walk towards the group. "So if you track the coastline till you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe."

Ganis shakes his head in disbelieve, not wanting to leave the man who could die and never give the peace these lands and people need.

"But you're eight against two hundred?"

"Nine." Guinevere tells them, both men looking up to her surprise. "You could use another bow." The Woad Princess tells him.

As she walks past Arthur, she smiled at him in that mysterious way of hers.

Ganis looks back to Arthur. "I rather stay and fight."

"You'll get your chance soon enough." Arthur told the young man before looking over to the two guards near them. "This man is now your captain. You do as he says. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Arthur looks back to Ganis. "Go. Go!"

"Right." Ganis mumbles to himself and turns to the other villagers. "Come on, then! Move on!"

The caravan began to leave, Dagonet and Aurora the only ones watching them leave. Dagonet waved goodbye to Lucan, a small smile barely visible to the naked eye. But Aurora saw it and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The tall Knight looked down to the young woman.

"Do not worry, Dagonet. You _will_ see Lucan again."

Dagonet nodded. "Yes, I will."

"I am able. I can fight." Alecto told Arthur who turned to him.

"No. You must bear witness to all you have seen." Arthur places his hand on Alecto's shoulder. "There's one thing you must do, and that's get back to Rome."

Alecto returns to the carriage he and his mother shares and watch the Knights and the two women get ready to fight.

The caravan completely disappears from sight, all the while the ice cracking and threatening to break underneath the weight. The group of nine stood into position, Guinevere and Aurora at either end of the Knights. Seconds that seemed to be hours pass when the Saxons finally marched at the edge of the ice. All is quiet save for the drums of the Saxons that seemed to be an eerie sound. The calm wind died down to nothing, all the leaves in the trees stilled as though holding their breath. The hearts of the Knights and both women beat hard against their rib cages, daring not to see the outcome of this battle.

"Hold until I give the command." Arthur tells them, watching Cynric, the leader of that small group of Saxons, observes the ice.

"You look frightened." Lancelot told Guinevere after he quickly looked back at her.

His voice seemed to be loud in the dead silent. Guinevere looks at him, Lancelot continuing what else he has to say to the woman.

"There's a large number of lonely men out there."

"Don't worry," Guinevere tells him, looking forward once more. "I won't let them rape you."

The corners of the mouths of the Knights seemed to want to curve upwards as Aurora chuckles lightly, shaking her head just slightly. Then one of the Saxon archers shoots out an arrow that fell in the middle of the lake and skids to a halt just a few feet away from the group.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan." Arthur orders, Guinevere looking over to him in disbelieve.

"They're far out of range." She argued, frowning.

"Watch." Aurora told her as Arthur didn't say a word to her but only look straight ahead.

Bors notches two arrows as Tristan notches five. They aim for the Saxons, then aim upwards for the right amount distant. Once they have it right where they want it, the two Knights let go of the arrows. Everyone watches them in silence, waiting to see if it will hit their target or not. Five out of the seven arrows set loose hit their target, five Saxons going down, dead.

Arthur looks over to Guinevere who doesn't say a word and only look forward. Enraged that several of their comrades have fallen, the Saxons begun to walk forward, their weapons out and ready to kill anything in their way. Now all of the Knights and the two women notch arrows between two to five.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster." Arthur commands them, a signal for the Knights and the two women to set loose their arrows.

545454545454

"_SILENT!" The boy of twelve years old shouted to the slightly talking girls to his left. "The battle and bloodshed is coming up next! I want to hear it!"_

_The old man had to smile as the girls all started to protest against hearing such a violent and disgusting story full of bodies being beaten with brutality and in half. He held up his hands, quieting all protests from both the boys and the girls, the adults only wanting to hear more of the story. Except for the women who agree with the girls and did not want to hear the small, violent battle._

"_You young lasses will soon have your love scenes soon. Besides, bloodshed, even if you do not want it, may come to reality. There is still yet evil men out there wanting to destroy Britain with all their might." The old man smiled at the girls frowning faces. "But you have plenty of love scenes and romance before the more violent and brutality really comes along."_

_The boys all stood and sat closer to the old man. "Can you start the battle again?" The first boy who shouted asked._

"_And tell it in **every** detail if you can!" A second boy asked, smiling widely._

_His companions all nodded wildly, smiling as well. The old man chuckled a soft and carefree laugh, shaking his head._

"_Boys will never change. No matter how much time, years, decades, and centuries have passed."_

"_Grandpa?" A girl of the age seven years old walked up to the old man._

_She had light brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her tan complexion stood out against the white dress she wore. A silver circlet adorn her small head, a small ruby red, tear shape jewel hanging on her forehead._

_He smiled to her and brought her to his lap. "What can I do for you, Chanti?"_

"_Do you really have to tell the battle in detail?" She asked in a small whisper._

"_Just cover your ears, close your eyes and think of the time when you went riding with your father. Hm? Besides, this battle is not **too** violent." The old man tapped down on Chanti's nose._

_Chanti nodded and did what she was told. She leaned against her grandfather, who held her close to him. The old man looked up at the eager boys, as well as the adults, in front of him._

"_Now… where was I?"_

545454545454

The group of nine continued to fire arrow after arrow towards the edge of the small army, which started to cluster more together as more of their comrades fell. But the ice was still yet to break under the Saxon's weight and the army was now getting closer towards the group. Aurora took a quick glance over to her best friend to see his upset face as the army continued to get ever closer. Aurora knew of the stress and the pressure of a commander and a royal to be in under.

"It's not gong to break. Back! Fall back. Prepare for combat." Arthur yelled, putting down his bow and arrows to the ground quickly and snatching his sword, unsheathing it.

The rest of the group did the same, but Dagonet who instead of reaching for his sword he reached for his ax. He yelled out a fierce battle cry and ran forward, ax held high.

"Dag!" Bors cried as the tall Knight hammered his ax against the ice a few yards away.

"Cover him!" Both Arthur and Aurora cried as they ran forward to retrieve their bow and arrows once more.

The others did the same and begun to fire their arrows, taking down as many of the enemies archers who tried to fire over towards Dagonet. Aurora took glances towards the ax in front of Gawain, not able to believe that none of the men could go and help out their own comrades in breaking the ice faster. Making up her mind quickly, Aurora threw down her bow and arrows, grabbed Gawain's ax and ran forward.

"Aurora!" Arthur yelled, both in fear and surprise.

But Aurora only ignore him. She slid on to her knees just a few ways from Dagonet and brought down her ax. Arrows from the Saxons continued to whiz by the Knight and queen, but they never once hit their target. The ice was almost breaking in half when Dagonet was hit in his shoulder and one into his side of his stomach.

Aurora looked over to the enemy to see another arrow aiming towards the Knight. She stood and pushed him out of the way, making him fall on to the ice. The arrow hit Aurora right on her thigh, making her cry out in pain.

"Aurora!" Arthur yelled in concern as Tristan and Galahad both fired an arrow at the archer who hit Aurora and killed him.

Aurora, with the little strength she had, hammered as hard as she could into the ice, breaking it finally. But not before the ice beneath her gave out as well and dropped her into the freezing water.

"No!" Arthur cried, running forward with his sword in hand.

Half the Saxons fell into the freezing water, all crying out for help and surprise. Injured or not, the Saxons that fell couldn't get out of the water for the ice was too slippery to hold on or too many hang on to a piece of ice and it would go on one side. The other Saxons that did not fall fled backwards into solid ground, away from all of the chaos.

Tristan and Galahad run out to get Aurora out of the water as Arthur runs towards the fallen tall Knight. Bors grabs a shield and runs towards his fallen friend as well. Arthur and Bors reached Dagonet and Arthur begun to drag the Knight out of the Saxons archers reach while Bors covers him. Both Tristan and Galahad were on their knees, looking into the darkness for Aurora.

"Get back! Arthur!" Lancelot yells.

"Help us!" Bors yells back, not wanting to leave another one of his friend behind.

When the ice finally calms down, Cynric looks up to the faces of his dead men beneath the frozen water and glares over to the group. Guinevere glares back and fires an arrow, aimed for Cynric. But instead it hits one of his men on his left. Cynric watches his man die and looks back to Guinevere who calmly lowers her bow. With a final look, the Saxons turn and leave the scene.

"There she is!" Galahad yelled, pointing into the darkness.

Tristan went onto his stomach and quickly reached into the water, hoping Aurora wasn't in too deep.

545454545454

The freezing cold water hit Aurora's skin like a million needles poking at her skin repeatedly as she fell. She tried to swim upwards but with her injured thigh, it was hard for her to do such a thing. So the young queen continued to sink down into the darkness of the freezing water, her arms out stretched above her to grasp on anything but only grasping water. A few arrows whizzed past her.

Aurora's vision began to darken, the need for air coming too great for her to hold on to. She had little time to take a deep breath as the ice beneath her took her by surprise. Before her vision could completely darken and her mind going unconscious, Aurora felt a hand grasp her lower arm tightly and pulled upwards.

Once her head hit the surface, Aurora took a great and deep gasp for air as the person hauled her out of the ice cold water completely with another person to help out. Aurora grabbed both of the people's arms and hauled herself to her feet, and then they started to walk towards the group around Dagonet. A cloak was immediately put onto her shoulders. Aurora's vision began to lose it's darkness as her mind begun to work once more. She looked forward to see Arthur and Bors on either side of Dagonet who had his eyes close and breathing shallowly.

Aurora stopped and bend down to take hold of the arrow in her thigh. With much strength, she pulled it out and threw it to the floor. The person on her right bent down and wrapped a bandana around her wound. Tristan looked up from finishing tying the bandana.

"That was completely foolish of you, you know." Standing once more, Tristan helped Aurora over to the group with Galahad's help as well.

"Yeah, but it was worth it for it would have took Dagonet a long time to break the ice and the Saxons would have killed us, if not, wounded us badly."

"Stay with me!" Bors yelled out, tears in his eyes.

Aurora let go of Galahad and Tristan and limped her way over to Dagonet. She went on her knees with much pain but ignored it. She pushed Bors out of the way, telling him to move. Aurora took hold of Dagonet's face in her hands and closed her eyes. She begun to mutter under her breath. Everyone looked at one another confused, not knowing what was happening.

"What is she doing?" Gawain asked.

Aurora felt the power and magic going through her body and into her hands. Without opening her eyes or stopping her muttering, the young queen begun, ever so slowly, trail her hands towards the arrow on Dagonet's shoulder and pulled it out. Throwing it to the side, Aurora pressed her hand to the wound. She could feel the skin healing over the badly wound, as the skin tissue and anything else that was damaged or destroyed started to heal. She stayed still for a few minutes until moving on.

Aurora did the same to the other arrow wound on Dagonet's side. Once that wound was healed as well, the queen trailed her hands towards Dagonet's face and pressed her hands on either side of his head. She could feel Dagonet in the shadows between life and death. Aurora begun to call out to him in her mind, while muttering the Calling spell at the same time.

Once she knew the tall Knight was far from shadow and darkness, Aurora stopped her muttering and opened her eyes. She took her hands away from Dagonet's face and stood slowly and painfully. She took several steps back, panting lightly as sweat broke out in her brow. As Aurora took the steps back, Dagonet gasped for breath and snapped opened his eyes.

Both Gawain and Lancelot unsheathe their swords and pointed at Aurora, fear within their eyes.

"An enchantress!" Gawain yelled in horror.

"Maybe, but she is a good one." Dagonet told them slowly, sitting up with the help of Arthur and Bors. "She saved my life. I am in her debt."

"She's deadly pale as the snow." Lancelot observed, lowering his sword and taking a step forward.

Aurora stared at the group unfocused for a few minutes. Then her eyes rolled back and started to fall to the ice but Tristan caught her. Arthur immediately stood, as Bors helped Dagonet up as well.

"Mama!" A girl's voice yelled.

The Knights and Guinevere all turned around to see a girl of nine years old. She wore brown breeches and brown tunic that was tight on her figure, several strings wrapping around her stomach. She wore boots similar to the Knights that threaten to slip beneath her as she ran towards them. She had daggers strapped around her hips loosely; her dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail flying behind her.

Just behind the girl were at least a dozen or more women wearing similar clothing to that of the girl but more revealing. They all either had swords, bows, quiver of arrows, daggers, and spears strapped on to either their back or on their hips.

"The Silent people!" Bors cried out, not knowing what to do.

Arthur turned to his Knights and Guinevere. "Put away your weapons. I don't think they're here to fight."

Lancelot, Gawain, and Guinevere all hesitated but did what they were told.

545454545454

It took the warrior women and the princess two hours after dawn to lead the south Saxons towards west. Half an hour later, they just reached the frozen lake to see the right side all broken up and the Saxons falling, while those that did not fall flee back towards where they came from.

"Looks like these people did not need our help after all." Nínael observed. "Come, we must get to the Wall."

Nínael turned her horse to the left. But before anyone could ride on, a voice made them all look back towards the lake.

"An enchantress!"

The women all gasped as they saw their queen, even from such a distant, deathly pale. Ertha quickly dismounted and ran on to the lake, fear and concern showing upon her child-like face. Her heart raced too fast, her mind going over options of what might happen to her mother overlapping one another.

"Ertha!" Nínael yelled, the group of women all dismounting and running after their princess.

They then saw their queen fall, a man catching her before she fell to the ice.

"Mama!" Ertha cried out, tears blurring her vision.

Fear now all gripped the women, hopping, wishing, and praying to the Goddess that their queen will not die. Curiosity also grew in their mind as to what their queen was doing using her magic. The Knights, telling from their armor, and the one woman turned at the voice of Ertha. They all looked shocked as three of them also looked in fear. That fear almost made Nínael smile but didn't as she concentrated on her queen and friend.

Then one of the men on the ice quietly commanded something and the three with weapons out put them away. Ertha just reached the man holding her mother and took hold of her hand. Ertha paled herself and turned to Nínael.

"She's ice cold!" Ertha yelled in Britain, not knowing she did so. "Whatever my mom did, she used a lot of magic!"

Unius and Nínael both took off their cloaks and placed them on to their queen.

"We must get my mother some place warm. One of our healers can only help her now!" Ertha cried to Lancelot, holding him by his shirt and shaking him. "Are you not the famous Arthur?" Ertha cried out once more, tears falling more dangerously down her face.

Lancelot's mouth twitched to a grin, as his eyebrows rose. "I know I look stronger and better looking but I am not Arthur. My name is Lancelot. That weak looking man," Lancelot pointed to Arthur who was next to him. Arthur glared at him. "Who is _not_ as handsome as I, is Arthur."

Ertha blushed and let Lancelot go. She turned to Arthur with her teary eyes.

"Do not worry, Ertha, I promise you we will save your mom."

"How do you know my name?" Ertha asked in fear.

Arthur smiled, "your mother told me. She and I are very good friends."

Ertha smiled back, wiping her tears from her face. The fear and concern slowly reduced but not greatly as it was her mother who could be dying. And she did not want to be crowned Queen of the SomBra tribe at such a young age.

**A/N: Be happy I love you guys and I love reviews. It's almost one in the morning and I have to go in at work at 8:30!Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"There is a caravan heading down that path as we speak." Arthur told Unius and Nínael as the group started walking towards solid ground. "We can place Aurora into one of the wagons to be warm until we reach the wall."

Nínael turned to Unius. "Ve por los otros! No puden estar lejos." (Go get the others! They can't be far.)

Unius nodded and turned to two other women. "Kai, Jura! Ustedes ven conmigo." (You two come with me.)

"Apurense! No tenemos mucho tiempo." (Hurry! We don't have much time.) Nínael told the three women who were jogging carefully towards the forest.

Nínael turned to Arthur. "They are to get the elders and children to meet with us. They could not have been too far for they are taking the long way around and are taking a slow pace." She told them as they reached solid ground.

A couple of women whistled towards the trees, whining meeting their ears. The Knights and Guinevere saw their own horses walking slowly towards their own masters.

"They must've not wanted to go with Jols." Galahad said, petting his horse neck, smiling.

Tristan placed Aurora on his horse and mounted behind her. He steered his horse to the side a bit to look at the others. The women went to their rightfully horses and mounted.

"We mustn't wait much longer. It is getting colder by the minute." Ertha told them, snow beginning to fall once more.

"Follow us." Arthur told them, turning his horse towards the path. "HA!"

545454545454

The group galloped as hard as they could, Ertha and Arthur riding on either side of Tristan. Though it only seemed to be hours for the group to catch up with the caravan, it was really only half an hour. It took them that long for they almost missed the tracks of the caravan but they made it nonetheless. The people all stopped walking and looked to the women in wonder, not knowing what to make of this.

But as they continued to look on, some of the villagers noticed what they were and started to whisper to the people around them, rumors flying by like wild fire.

"They are the Demon people!"

"They hide in the shadows of the trees like the Woads, but only worse."

"I hear that can kill you before you even realize it!"

"Are they here to kill us as well? Why is Arthur letting them?"

Ertha heard them whisper and looked over to Nínael sadly but almost smiling. The group stopped just behind the wagon where Lucan and Guinevere both shared. Fulcinia quickly scrambled out of the carriage she shared with her son and quickly jogged over to Tristan as he dismounted with an unconscious Aurora.

"What happened to her?" She asked, quickly looking her over.

"Do not worry, my lady." Nínael tells her, Fulcinia looking at her. "Our healer is on the way and only she can help our queen for now."

Fulcinia nodded, touching Aurora's brow. "She's ice cold. Put her in this wagon and I'll try to keep her warm until your healer comes."

Nínael bowed her head slightly to the older woman. "Thank you for your kindness."

Tristan quickly walked over to the wagon and entered, Fulcinia right behind him. Ertha looked to Nínael almost pleading her silently. But Nínael shook her head.

"Let her rest until Xulan comes."

Ertha nodded sadly, looking through the screen to see Tristan and Fulcinia covering her mother with numerous animal skins. Nínael placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Do not worry, princess. I believe that your mother is in good hands."

Ertha turned and hugged the woman around the waist, crying. The Knights felt their own hearts twist with sadness and hurt to see a young child crying as her mother tried to hang on to life. No matter what they were, the Knights only saw a child caring deeply for their mother.

"Listen to her, lassie. Aurora is in good hands with all of us here." Bors assured her, smiling.

Ertha smiled back to the man and nodded, whipping her tears. "Thank you," Ertha started, her voice breaking a bit. "For accepting who my mother is and what you are doing for her. I am sure she has done great things if you are all this generous."

Dagonet smiled and walked over to the girl. He went on one knee and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your mother has done great things to help us. But even if she did not do such a thing or we did not know who she really was, we would have never left her to die."

"Yes, for we are not like the Saxons." Gawain put in, smiling in kindness.

"Come, we mustn't linger much longer." Arthur told them, mounting his horse once more. "Everyone keep a look out for elders and children. I believe they are coming from the forest?" He asked Nínael, who nodded.

The caravan continued on their way, the same pace they were taking before. Ertha was riding close to wagon her mother was in, Nínael slightly behind her and Gawain a few ways in front of Ertha. Every few minutes, Gawain would look back to the girl in worry. He knew what it was like to feel if your only source of family will live or not. Gawain himself has been worried for his own family, wondering if they are still even alive at the moment.

Making up his mind, Gawain steered his horse around and started walking next to the young princess. Neither of them talked for a moment, not really knowing what to say to one another.

Clearing his throat, Gawain spoke up, looking straight ahead. "Tell me something of yourself, Lady Ertha."

Ertha looked away from the figure of both Tristan and Fulcinia to Gawain. "What would you like to know?"

Gawain shrugged, looking down at the girl. "What is it that you like to do to fun?" Gawain asked the first thing that came to mind.

Ertha looked straight ahead, shrugging her own shoulders. "I like to go out hunting and spar with others."

"What are your favorite weapons?"

"I like my double-edge daggers." Ertha smiled sadly. "They were my fathers. He gave them to me before he went out and tried to fend off the Saxons four years ago. They were his lucky daggers. He wanted me to keep the safe until he returned." Ertha took a deep breath, Gawain looking down to her. "He did come back, but only to burn his corpse. It was my fault." Ertha cried, wiping her tears.

Gawain shook his head. "It was no one's fault but the Saxons, Lady Ertha."

Ertha shook her head. "If he had taken the daggers with him, he would have still been alive. They were his lucky daggers!"

Gawain saw the girl shiver a bit and took off his cloak. He placed it on her shoulders, Ertha thanking him quietly.

"Your father's death was not your fault, Lady Ertha. Things happen for a reason, may they be bad or good."

Ertha pulled the cloak around her tighter, nodding slightly. Wanting to change the subject, Gawain smiled mischievously as he saw Lancelot and Arthur not too far ahead of them.

"How is it that you confused Lancelot to be Arthur?"

At this, both Lancelot and Arthur slowed their horses just slightly, wanting to know themselves. Ertha blushed, looking to Gawain, who continued to speak once more.

"Neither Lancelot or Arthur are handsome. Or strong for that matter"

Both Lancelot and Arthur turned their horses around until they were riding next to Gawain or Ertha.

"I don't see many women bedding you the last fifteen years, Gawain." Lancelot complained.

Ertha laughed the same laugh as her mothers, looking between the three Knights.

"And I believe I have beaten you in a spar numerous of times as well." Arthur said, glaring at the younger Knight.

"I just looked to the one person and asked if they were Arthur." Ertha told them. "I truly did not know who was Arthur or if he was even with you all."

"And because my princess had a bit of crush on Sir Lancelot when she first saw him." Nínael put in, wanting to tease her charge and keep her mind off of her mother and father for a while.

Ertha turned a bright red and turned to Nínael, glaring at the young woman. "I did not!"

Nínael merely raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why is your face flushed, _princess_?"

Ertha narrowed her eyes at her guard. "I am cold! And the wind is hitting my face."

Nínael and the three Knights laughed, Lancelot grinning over to Ertha.

"If you were a few years older, Lady Ertha, I would have charmed you." Lancelot smiled as Ertha turned to face him and glared at him as well, her face a bright red. "But as you can see, you are but a child still. Plus, I don't think neither your mother nor your guard will appreciate me charming you."

"Or will I have you do such a thing." Arthur put in, shaking his head.

Lancelot shrugged his shoulder and smiled over to Nínael. "But your guard, on the other hand, is quiet the beauty. I have never seen such a beautiful lady at the wall in years."

Nínael smiled and leaned forward in her horse, smiling. "That is quiet a compliment, Sir Lancelot. But I have heard better."

Lancelot's smile fell as the others laughed at the look Lancelot had. Once again, Lancelot shrugged his shoulders, grinning slyly.

"Then I guess I will just have to do better, now don't I?" He asked in a low, seductive voice.

Nínael smiled, biting her lower lip. "You know," she asked in the same tone he used. "You are handsome."

Lancelot smiled triumphantly. Nínael smiled and sat up straighter in her horse.

"But you are too much of a womanizer and a pretty boy for my own taste."

Arthur and Gawain laughed once more as Lancelot glared at Nínael, who could do nothing but smile in triumphant.

"She is the master of jest, Sir Lancelot." Ertha told him, trying to hold back her own laugh.

"Nínael!"

Nínael looked past the Knights to one of the women pointing towards the trees.

"Ya llegaron!" (They're here!)

Nínael, along with the three Knights and Ertha, turned to the trees to see women on horses quickly making their way towards them.

"Finally!" Ertha says, her worry and concern for her mother returning.

"Stop the caravan!" Arthur commanded loudly, as they stopped.

Unius was in the front of the small group, an old, wrinkling woman riding next to her. They rode up the small, somewhat hill, stopping before Ertha and Nínael, who both have dismounted from their horse.

Ertha bowed to the old woman as she dismounted slowly. "Todavia no desperto." (She still didn't wake up.)

"Donde esta mi reina?" (Where is my queen?) The woman asked, looking to the young girl.

Ertha pointed to the wagon behind them. Nodding, the old woman walked over to the back of the wagon and moved aside the curtain that kept the inside hidden from the outside and the coldness. Tristan and Fulcinia both looked to the entrance to see the woman. Fulcinia crawled out of the wagon and held back the curtain for the old woman, who climbed in without difficulty. She looked over Tristan, narrowing her eyes. Tristan only raised an eyebrow at her, unfazed by the gaze of the woman.

After a few minutes, the old woman nodded in approval and turned back to Nínael at the entrance.

"Dejanos a solos. Te hablo cuando mi reina esta desperta." (Leave us alone. I will call you when my queen is awake.)

Nodding, Nínael took the curtain from Fulcinia and closed it.

"No one is to bother her until she calls me when Queen Aurora is awake." Ertha told the group as she overheard the conversation.

Nodding, Arthur turned to Nínael. "Your women may ride anywhere they want. But we must start once more."

"Not a problem."

"We continue our walk!" Arthur yells, the caravan going once more.

Both Nínael and Ertha mount their horses, Ertha commanding the elders and children to continue walking with them.

545454545454

As the day was coming to mid afternoon, Aurora has yet to be wakened and the SomBra women, as will as the Knights, begun to get worry. But Xulan assured them all that Aurora was to be fine. The Knights have gotten to know Ertha and Nínael better, as will as some of the other women who knew the Britain language. Some of the villagers have even gotten the courage to talk to the SomBra women. They were all getting along and having a carefree time, except two.

Tristan continued to stay within the wagon, watching as Xulan did her thing to bring back Aurora from the darkness hands. And Galahad rode next to the wagon, peering through the screen to watch as will. Gawain rode next to his long time friend, confused of his behavior.

"Why did you agree to help her out, Galahad?"

Galahad turned from the wagon to his friend. "Because I do not wish the same faith for Aurora as my mother did."

Gawain frowned. "What?"

Galahad shook his head. "It is a long story that I wish to forget."

Gawain wanted to ask some more but a hoarse voice made them look into the wagon once more.

"I hate getting into that shadow place."

Xulan merely smiled at the young woman. "If you would not have used so much magic, maybe you would not be in the darkness." Xulan pointed out but smiled nonetheless.

Aurora smiled, then chuckled as she sat up with the help of Tristan. But Tristan suddenly glanced at the elder, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You know our language? Why have you not tell me of this? I could have helped."

Xulan merely shrugged. "You did not ask, child." Aurora burst out laughing, Xulan crawling towards the entrance, mumbling to herself. "These young folks today. They never seemed to want to ask anymore. They will only assume."

Aurora patted Tristan's shoulder before getting out as well. Tristan with the look of disbelieve finally followed the young queen.

"Are you sure you should be getting out and about?"

Aurora jumped out of the slowly moving carriage and stretched. "Yes, I'll be fine. Xulan is the only one who can bring me back from the darkness at full strength. She is trying to teach my daughter and several others should she not be here much longer."

"Glad to have you awake and about, Aurora." Galahad said, smiling widely.

Aurora smiled back. "It is great to be back. Now, I must ask, where is my child?"

Both Galahad and Gawain pointed a few ways in front of them. Lancelot, Ertha, Arthur, Nínael, and Unius were off of their horses to give them a moments rest and just walking and talking. Smiling in thanks, Aurora jogged her way towards them, silencing any of her women who have seen her. Coming to a slow walk, Aurora over hears the conversation, the women around trying hard not to laugh of what may come next.

"I swear to you that I am no pretty boy!" Lancelot argued, glaring at Nínael direction.

Nínael only rolls her eyes and sigh. "I called you a womanizer and you are complaining about being call a _pretty boy_! I swear, I will never understand the minds of men."

Lancelot smiled slyly and slipped his arm around Nínael's waist, speaking in a low voice. "You can get to know a man's mind if you stick with me."

Nínael smiled, taking his hand and twisting it, making Lancelot cry out in pain and bending slightly as though it will loosen the pain.

"If you dare to put a hand on me once more, I will break it for you! And I do not want to upset my princess as she has a slight crush upon your ugly face."

"I do not!" Ertha cried as Nínael threw Lancelot's arm towards him.

"At least she is prettier then you are, though young she may be." Lancelot said, cradling his arm.

"And you best get my daughter out of your mind or I will do it for you!" Aurora yelled warningly, hands on hip and glaring at Lancelot, who tensed up greatly.

Ertha abruptly turned around and cried out, tears falling down her cheeks. "Mama!"

Ertha shoved her horse reins in Lancelot's hands and ran towards her mother. Aurora took hold of her daughter and spun around, mother and daughter hugging each other as though there is no tomorrow. Arthur smiled to the two, patting Lancelot's shoulder in sympathy.

"I have tried numerous times to get Lancelot forget your daughter, but he just won't listen." Arthur told his best friend, smiling widely at the glare from the said Knight.

Aurora kissed Ertha on her head and cheek while still walking forward. "I have missed you so."

Ertha kissed her mother's cheek. "I have missed you too, mother."

"Hadrian's Wall!" One of the villagers in the front yelled, pointing to the Wall just below them.

The caravan stop on top of a hill, all looking down. Arthur turned to Aurora.

"You and your people are welcome, Aurora. Do not let your uncle stop you."

Aurora smiled in thanks. "I believe it is time to tell the truth to him anyways." Aurora let out a shaky breath. "Even if he will shun me."

The caravan continued on it's way, Aurora dreading the moment to tell her uncle. But as Queen of the SomBra, she must not forget her people or her duties. If she is to be shunned, then so be it.

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Remounting their horses, Aurora led her people behind Arthur and his Knights. Many of the people within Hadrian's Wall started to mumble and point in fright towards the SomBra women, wondering what was happening. They were nearing the stables, Aurora eyeing the Roman soldiers.

She turned to Unius, speaking in a low voice. "lleva mi gente entre los establos." (Take my people into the stables.) Aurora nodded to the other entrance of the stables.

Unius nodded and turned her horse around, commanding the people. Unius then turned to four women nearby.

"Kai, Jura, Zared, Nuadi, quedate con nuestro reina." (… stay with our queen.)

The four women nodded and continued to ride next to Nínael. Upon entering the opened stables, the Knights, Aurora, Ertha, and the guards lined up against the side, as Alecto's and Fulicina's carriage rode in behind. The other carriages where left outside the gates, the Roman soldiers standing behind them to keep the people away. The Knights, Aurora, Ertha, and the SomBra women dismount their horses as Bishop Germanius comes out of the building and towards Alecto, taking no heed of his niece and the other women or the girl.

"Ah. God! Christ be praised." Germanius cried, his arm wide open as he sees Alecto climbing out of the carriage. "Against all the odds Satan could muster. Alecto, let me see you."

Aurora glances towards the gates as a voice raised above the others meet her ears.

"Kindly get out of my way!" Horton yells to the people getting their belongings off the wagons and trying to find a new home.

Aurora smiles, looking back to her uncle, her smile fading. She put up a mask to hide her emotions, not wishing to do what was coming.

"You have triumphed! Young Alecto," Alecto tries moving back, not wanting to do anything with the Bishop. "Let me see you."

When Guinevere got off from the wagon, she saw Lucan jump off the wagon after her and ran into the open stables towards Dagonet.

"Lucan!" Guinevere yelled, running after the boy.

"You! Boy!" A Roman soldier called out and tried to stop the boy.

But Galahad took out a dagger and pointed it at the Roman soldier's neck, stopping him from going after the boy. Aurora smiled to Dagonet when he kneeled and hugged Lucan. Still holding the boy in his arms, Dagonet stood up and smiled at the boy, who beamed back.

"You are all right." Lucan said, hugging Dagonet around the neck.

"Yes, thanks to a special friend." Dagonet whispered, looking over to Aurora who bowed her head, a smile on her face.

But her smiles fades once more as she looks towards her uncle. Believing it was time, Aurora steps forward.

"Uncle!" Germanius turns to his niece. "I believe it is time for their freedom."

Germanius laughs nervously, looking over the Knights, ignoring the other women.

"Our great Knights. You are free now!" Germanius turns to one of the guards. "Give me the papers." He looks back to the Knights. "Come! Come. Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." The bishop looks at Arthur as two guards walk next to the bishop, one of the holding a box with their papers. "Take it, Arthur."

Arthur walks up to the Bishop, whispering in an almost disgusted and dark tone. He knew for a fact if it wasn't for Aurora, Dagonet wouldn't be alive right about now.

"Bishop Germanius. _Friend_ of my father."

The smile on Germanius' face fades as Arthur walks away but stops just near the gate, wanting to be their for Aurora when she tells her uncle of who she was. Lancelot walks forward and takes his comrade's papers. Germanius turns back to the Knights.

"You are free now." Germanius tells them as Lancelot hands out the papers. "You can go."

Tristan walks forward to the soldier holding the box which the papers came in and inspected it. The soldier looked to the bishop, who nodded at him, and looked back to Tristan. Nodding to himself, Tristan grabbed the box and walked out of the stables but pausing next to Arthur. The rest of the Knights also wanted to leave, but knew they needed to stay with Aurora just incase thing went bad. Though, they weren't questioning her or her women's ability to fight, they just didn't trust the bishop.

"Uncle, there is something I must tell you." Aurora says in the tone that said royalty.

Bishop Germanius turned to his niece with a sneer look on his face but stops as he noticed Ertha sand behind her mother with the other five guards behind her.

"What is this nonsense?" Germanius looked over the clothing of the women and took a few steps back, his face paling. "The Amazon women!" Germanius cried out in fear. "Satan's demon women! What are they doing here on holy ground?"

The five women held tightly on to the hilt of their swords, taking a step forward. But Aurora holds out her arms, stopping the women. Germanius frowns in confusion at this.

"They are here on my command for our homeland, as I have been told, has been destroyed from the Saxons."

Germanius' face grew red from embarrassment and anger. "You _allied_ with these… _demons_?"

Aurora holds up her head high, glaring at Germanius. "Yes uncle, for I am their queen. And this," Aurora places an arm around her daughter's shoulders and hug Ertha close to her as her uncle glares deadly at the two of them. "Is my daughter, Ertha."

Germanius' points a finger at his niece. "You have betrayed me! All these years, you have been with them and betrayed me!"

Arthur, followed by the Knights, stand next to Aurora or behind her.

"I never betrayed you, uncle. I just never agreed to what you were doing." Aurora answered him, feeling more confident with the people she cared and were her friends behind her.

"You are nothing but a whore if you were to have a child without marriage under the church!" Germanius spat to the ground in disgust.

Although she was boiling up inside, Aurora kept her emotions on check. "I am no _whore_, uncle. I was married but not by the church."

Germanius turns his back on Aurora. "Do not call me your uncle. I do not know you!"

Aurora nodded. "So be it. I am shun from you but I do not mind. I have a family to take care off and the tribe that I rule."

Blinking back the tears, Aurora turns and walks out of the stables with the others following. Arthur places an arm around her shoulders and kiss her hair.

"Do not worry. I will not back down on my promise to help you. Nor will I ever shun you from me."

"Thank you." Aurora whispered, wiping her tears away.

Arthur nodded and looked over to Jols. "Jols, make sure you found any spare rooms for SomBra women."

"There will be no need for it, my lord." Unius said, walking up to the group. "With your permission, we would like to camp just in the other side of those hills." Unius pointed to the left, her right.

Arthur nodded. "You may do as you please, my lady."

Unius bowed her head and walked to the small SomBra village, waiting for her.

545454545454

Arthur led Aurora, Ertha, the Knights, Nínael, Kai, Jura, Zared, and Nuadi into the room with the round table. Once they entered, the Knights and Arthur took their usual seats as Aurora sat next to Tristan, her daughter and her guards on her left. Arthur then stood and looked over to Aurora.

"I brought you here to discuss over the situation that is now bestowed upon us." Arthur looked over to Nínael and Ertha. "Can you please elaborate on what has happened that made you leave your home?"

Ertha, Kai, Jura, Zared, and Nuadi all looked down or away from the Knights, tears glistening in their eyes. Nínael took a deep breath, trying to stay strong for the others. So she spoke, looking to her queen.

"The Saxons were getting too close for comfort. I had no choice but to go out and fight them back." Nínael shook her head. "It was no use for there was just too many of them. We had to flee back to the village, pack up and go. I sent out Unius and couple of others to make sure the path towards the frozen lake was safe for us. Once we were at a safe distance we saw that the vile Saxons put our huts to flame. But they did not come our way, so we guessed they went the other way."

Aurora stared at her second in command, unshed tears and a mask that covered her emotions. The only thing that told of her emotions was that of her eyes and no one saw them but Arthur and Tristan.

"How is it then that you came to the lake but not with the elder or the children?" Gawain asked curiously.

"That was my doing." Ertha spoke up, looking to her mother. "Unius came back from making sure the path was clear and told us that Saxons were near by but were following a group of villagers. I did not think it was right to just let them die in the hands of the Saxons. So we sent the older women and the children towards Hadrian's Wall the long way while we went and distracted the Saxons coming from the south. I believed we made them start moving towards north. But who knows how long it will take those foul beast to realize it was not but a trap." Ertha smiled and looked around at the Knights. "But we were able to kill at least over two dozen of them."

The group smiled, even Aurora who bent down and kissed her daughter's brow. Aurora looked up to Arthur, wondering what it is that they should do next.

"I believe it will take a while for the Saxons to realize it was not but a distraction for them. If they should come by tonight towards the wall, they are smarter then they let on." Arthur stood, smiling to his friend. "I believe we should go and eat something. This calls for a celebration as today my Knights are free from Roman's Empire."

The Knights all cheered and stood, walking towards the door. Lancelot walked over to women, smiling seductively.

"You women are fee to join us."

Nínael and Aurora rolled their eyes as the other girls giggled, biting their lower lip. Arthur walked next to his second in command and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at the six women and child.

"Yes, you are all welcome. Bring along the others if you like. We might even celebrate up in the hills were there is much more room."

Aurora smiled and stood, the other Knights waiting for their reply. "I believe it is time for some joy in our life and not worry so over the enemy we much loathe."

The four younger women cheered and stood up. Nuadi took Lancelot's offering arm, as Jura took Gawain's offering arm, Kai took Galahad's arm, and Zared took Dagonet's. Nínael rolled her eyes and followed behind the Knights, taking Arthur's offering arm. Ertha walked behind, Aurora following. Tristan walked over to Aurora and offered her his arm. Aurora laughed and took it, smiling.

"Are you happy that you are a free man, Tristan?" Aurora asked after a while of silence.

Tristan smiled and looked to the young woman. "Aye. It is about time we were free and finally go back to our homelands."

Aurora smiled and stopped walking, making Tristan do the same. He looked at her confused as to why she stopped. Aurora went on her tiptoes and kissed Tristan on the cheek. Tristan was surprise by the action and was too shock to utter any words. Aurora went to normal height and continued to smile.

"That is just a small present for your freedom."

Unknown to them, Ertha stopped once she did not hear her mother walking behind her and turned just as Aurora kissed Tristan on the cheek. Her green eyes lit up as a small plan started to form within her small, intelligent head. Turning back around, Ertha ran to catch up with the two people she knew she could trust. Running past her guardian, Ertha slid to a halt in front of Nínael and Arthur, the both of them raising an eyebrow in question.

"I still miss my father, but I believe it is time that my mother moves on with her life."

Both taken back by this, Arthur and Nínael looked to one another, then back to the beaming girl in front of them.

"I want my mother and that silent man to get married!" Ertha told them, nodding her head. "And I need both of your help in this."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, as Nínael laughed, shaking her head.

"My queen will not likes this as soon as she finds out what I am about to agree with." Nínael told the Roman commander.

Arthur nodded agreement. "I can just feel her wraith." Sighing, Arthur looked down to Ertha. "What is it that we need to do?"

Ertha smiled mischievously, almost scaring both Arthur and Nínael.

545454545454

As the SomBra women agreed to celebrate the Knight's freedom, the celebration was taken out in the grounds for more room. Music and singing was taken care of by the women who played instruments as will as some of the men that were married to the women. They were teaching the Knights how to dance, as Arthur and Tristan laughed at the sight before them, Guinevere next to Arthur.

"It is almost exactly like the dance we do." Guinevere said, tilting her head to the side.

"It is." Ertha said, hearing what she has said. "It was said that a long time ago, some four thousand or so years ago, the Woad priestess' were starting not to like how thing were going and went west to live on their own. As such became the SomBra women."

Guinevere nodded, biting her lower lip. "I believe I heard a tale of such an event happening but with more detail." She then turned to Arthur with a smile. She grabbed his hand and started to walk backwards into the clearing. "Come, let us dance."

"No, no." Arthur shook his head, but still being led by the women.

"Go on Arthur; show them how _you will_ dance." Aurora said, trying not to laugh.

Arthur glared at Aurora before smiling over to Ertha, then to Tristan. "Why don't you dance with Tristan? Show him how it's done as will."

Tristan just shook his head, yelling after his commander. "I am fine just were I am."

Ertha caught on what Arthur was trying to do and took hold of Tristan's hand, making him look down.

"Then will you dance with me, please?" Ertha pleaded, making her eyes go wide and pouted out her lower lip.

"You must deny a woman, no matter how young she is." Nínael said, walking next to her queen.

Sighing, Tristan looked to the young child. "Very will. Come; show me how it is done, my lady."

Ertha smiled, leading Tristan into the clearing of the dances. Both Aurora and Nínael only smiled, laughing whenever Tristan missed a step or nearly stepping on Ertha's foot. Turning to her queen, Nínael watched closely just how her queen and friend showed sadness through her eyes, even though she was smiling. But of course, what mother wouldn't smile in sadness of watching their child getting along and having fun with a man that was not their father, even after many years of being alone and raising a child by themselves, may it be a man or a woman.

"Why have you never found someone else to marry, Aurora?" Nínael suddenly questioned.

Aurora dropped her eyes to the ground, her smile fading. "I have never truly loved another, or looked at a man the same way I looked at Fikir. As no other man looked at me the same way as he did. The other men wanted nothing more but to rule by my side as king."

Nínael sighed sadly, knowing what she meant for some of the men she caught them plotting to be king with lovers they all ready had. It broke her heart each time she had to tell her queen the news. Looking from her queen to Tristan and Ertha, a smile formed upon her tanned lips, nodding to herself.

'_Yet I believe that the Goddess all ready sent someone into your life, my queen. You just have to open your eyes and heart once more.'_

At the sound of her daughter's laughter, Aurora looked up to see both Ertha and Tristan spinning, hands in hands. Aurora's smile returned, chuckling a bit. As soon as the two in front of her stopped spinning, the song ended, everyone laughing and clapping. On the other side of the fire that was in the middle of the circle they had made, came a voice all too familiar to both Aurora and Nínael.

"Canta, mi reina!" Xulan yelled. "Sing out that beautiful song I hear whenever your daughter turns a year older."

"Sing!"

"Canta!"

The women, men, and Knights all yelled, wanting to hear Aurora.

"Sing Aurora! I know you are not shy! I have heard you before when I was still in Rome!" Arthur yelled.

Rolling her eyes, Aurora held up her hands. "All right, all right! Voy a canta! I'll sing." She said in Britain and in her own language.

Aurora shook her head, glaring to the healer who smiled innocently towards her queen. Sighing, Aurora looked at her daughter and smiled. The rhymed of the familiar song begin to start, Aurora vocalizing for a few seconds, and then she started to sing.

"_The hands of time, start to unwind_

_Thinking how things could be_

_I know there's a maybe that you will be mine_

_And I won't rest until you're mine_

_So come take the best of me and know that I will always be,_"

Nínael, Nuadi, and Unius sang in the background with their queen for a more affect. Aurora smiled in thanks, glad she was not to be singing alone.

**(A/N: Those in bold and italics are the girls in the background.)**

"_Closer to you, closer to me_

_Where do I turn, how do I learn_

_To be closer to you, closer to me_

_Wrapped in your arms, closer to you_

_Is where I wanna be,"_

Aurora was once again singing by herself, the girls once in a while singing along. She was swaying with the music, not really knowing she was doing it as she stared from her daughter to Tristan.

"_You seem so far, my distant star_

_How can I get to where you are?_

_Through the dark you're my light_

_With your wings I can fly **(With your wings I can fly)**_

_When I close my eyes it's you on my mind **(It's you on my miinnd)**_

_So come take what's left of me and know that I will always be_

_Closer to you, **(Closer to you,)**_

_Closer to me, **(Closer to me)**_

_Where do I turn, how do I learn **(How do I learn)**_

_To be closer to you, **(Closer to you)**_

_Closer to me **(Closer to me)**_

_Wrapped in your arms, closer to you **(Wrapped in your arms, closer to you)**_

_Is where I wanna be **(Is where I wanna be)**."_

Aurora and the other women let the musicians play solo for twelve seconds before continuing, Aurora by herself the women in the background once in a while. Ertha looked to Nínael, then to Arthur who both had the same knowing look and smiled as not once have Aurora and Tristan dropped the gaze from each other.

"_So glad you're here to stay_

_Baby please don't walk away_

_After all this time, **(my love remained the same)**_

_And I'll do it all again, just to have you in the end **(have you in the end)**_

_And know that I'll always be_

_**All: **Closer to you, closer to me_

_Closer to you, is where I wanna be_

_Closer to you_

_Closer to you, **(Closer to you,)**_

_Closer to me, **(Closer to me)**_

_Where do I turn, how do I learn **(How do I learn)**_

_To be closer to you, **(Closer to you)**_

_Closer to me **(Closer to me)**_

_Wrapped in your arms, closer to you **(Wrapped in your arms, closer to you)**_

_Is where I wanna be **(Is where I wanna be)**,_"

Aurora vocalizing for twenty-two seconds, then continues singing softly.

"_Closer to you, closer to you_

_Let me see your eyes babe_

_Closer to you_

_Is where I wanna be_."

**A/N: A bit longer then usual. I don'town that song. It's called 'CloserTo You' by Thalia.Was it good? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The crowd around them clapped after Aurora finished the song. But she did not hear it, nor did Tristan. The two continued to look at one another, one of them having the look of pure admiration and longing, while the other had a look about them that even confused them. The musicians started to play an upbeat tune. Ertha and Nínael gave each other a mischief look, their eyes glinting with a plan slowly forming.

Nodding to one another, Ertha moved behind Tristan carefully, as Nínael made a move to walk away from her queen. Right when she was behind her, Nínael pushed Aurora forward as Ertha pushed Tristan forward at the same time. Both Aurora and Tristan bumped into together, surprise as to what happened.

"Dance with my mama, please Tristan? She hasn't dance in four years!"

Nínael held back her smile. "That is if she remembers." The woman teased her friend.

Aurora looked over her shoulder. "I certainly do!" She then looked at Tristan. "Come, Sir Tristan, let us show these two how it is done."

Standing up straight, Aurora took his hands and moved further into the circle. Ertha walked over to stand next to her nanny, as Arthur and Guinevere came as will. Aurora put Tristan's right hand on her left hip and laced her fingers with his left one, as her own left hand found it's way around his neck. Aurora begun to move her hips in a circulation and move back. At the same time Tristan brought her closer while moving forward as will, his body moving in a rhythm he knew all too well. Aurora let Tristan's hand go and turned in his arms, both of the scout's hands holding Aurora's hips as they continue to move in an enchanting way that captured him.

Aurora placed her own hands on top of the scout's and they moved as one with the rhythm of the music as it slowed down a bit.

"I give them half hour… for my black bow." Unius suddenly said as she quietly walked behind the group watching their queen and the silent scout.

Nínael grinned back at her. "Two doe skins for two hours."

Arthur shook his head and looked at the two women. "A month of free ale for two and a half hours."

"Two doe skins," Ertha spoke up suddenly, the three betting friends looking down to the girl. "Four gold coins, as I can't drink ale yet, a black bow, and a new father in twenty minutes."

The group of betters looked at each other and all shook hands. They turned back to Tristan and Aurora who were now facing each other and dancing rapidly in a complicated dance against the tune of music. The song continued on for another fifteen minutes when it finally ended. Both Aurora and Tristan leaned forward, their foreheads touching, looking into one another's eyes. Sweat fell down their bodies as they panted lightly for air. Then not realizing what he was doing, Tristan leaned down and kissed Aurora, who kissed back, closing her eyes.

With a triumphant smile, Ertha stepped forward, turned and crossed her arms, looking at those who have lost. Guinevere was doubled over, holding in her laughter as the other Knights walked up to them. Sighing, Arthur opened a pouch and gave the young girl four gold coins.

"I'll give you the two doe skins before we sleep tonight." Nínael grumbled.

"I'll have the black bow within your tent tonight, princess." Unius muttered, shaking her head.

The five other Knights knitted their eyebrows in confusion. Gawain was the one who spoke up.

"Did we miss something?"

"Yes, a good betting, which these three have lost too." Guinevere told them, chuckling.

"What did you bet on?" Dagonet asked, curiosity getting the best of them all.

"How long those two finally look at one another." Arthur replied, nodding his head over to the still kissing couple.

The Knights turned and their jaws all slightly drop in shock. Bors laughed, as the others smiled. Although the noise around them was fairly loud, neither Tristan nor Aurora paid attention to it when they parted. They don't know what came over them. All they knew was the desire to kiss the other. They both wanted each other, despite their different backgrounds and rank. So Tristan took both of Aurora's hands and started walking backwards towards the fortress, neither of them losing eye contact.

As soon as they were out of sight, Xulan walked around the still dancing women and men and stood in front of the Knights and her follow kin.

"It has seemed that the Goddess is finally decided to let their long plan come to play." Xulan nodded to herself. "And sooner then I have expected."

Ertha smiled up to her nanny, jumping up and down. "I'm going to have a father!"

545454545454

As soon as the queen of the SomBra tribe and the silent scout entered the hallway of the Knights rooms, Tristan turned to Aurora and kissed fully on the lips. Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped on to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Tristan held her by the bottom of her lower back and made his way towards his room, not once breaking the kiss. Once he knew he was in front of his door, Tristan held Aurora up against the door and tried to open it at the same time.

Tristan grunted in frustration, making Aurora break the kiss to laugh. Once Tristan got the door open, he walked in and slammed the door shut with his foot, kissing the woman in his arms once more. He made his way towards the bed, not noticing the chair in his way. Tristan tripped over the chair and the two couple landed just barely on to Tristan's bed. Aurora laughed, Tristan following her. He looked down to her and smiled.

"Are you all right?" He asked her, as both of their laughter subsided.

"Yeah, I'm just happy we didn't break your bed with the way we fell." Aurora said truthfully, caressing Tristan's blue tattoo's on his cheeks.

Aurora unwrapped her legs from Tristan's waist and they both stood, just looking into one another.

"You sure you want to do this?" Tristan asked hesitantly.

Aurora breathed in softly and nodded. "Yes. I have never felt this much desire for a man as I do right at this moment." She whispered, putting a hand to his cheek.

Tristan took her wrist and brought her palm to his lips, kissing it lightly. Then he gently kissed her lips, the couple taking it slowly.

545454545454

The night went on with the SomBra tribe, the Knights, and some of the villagers celebrating their newly freedom, friends, and lovers. No trouble came during the night, and everyone woke up to a very joyous early dawn that day. Some more then others.

Aurora sighed and blinked open her eyes. She saw the sleeping face of the silent scout that somehow caught her heart. Smiling, Aurora carefully untangled herself from his body and looked around the room for her clothing. Once she was dressed, Aurora carefully sat on the edge of the bed and started to put on her boots. But she wasn't able to put on her right boot as an arm snaked around her waist and brought her down to the bed, making her yelp in surprise.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Tristan asked sleepily, kissing the side of Aurora's neck.

Aurora smiled and turned her head to Tristan who had his eyes only half close a smile on his lips.

"Will, I got hungry and I did not want to disturb your sleep." Aurora lowered her mouth next to his ear, whispering. "And I did not want to be tempted to that body of yours when you were getting dressed." She kissed the side of his jaw and sat up straight, putting on her right boot.

She stood up but not before Tristan quickly stood as will and put his arms around her stomach and brought her back to his body.

"No one will miss us if we stayed in." He whispered, kissing just below her ear.

Aurora smiled, humming at the slight contact of his lips, remembering how they made her body jump whenever he touched or kissed her somewhere in her skin. Aurora kicked off her boots and turned around in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"Yes, I don't think they will miss us." She whispered against his lips.

Both smiling, the kissed and fell back into the bed.

545454545454

Ertha entered the kitchen to find something to eat and to find out if her mother was up or not. She looked at the table to see Arthur, Guinevere, Bors, Jura sitting next to Gawain, Kai next to Galahad, Zared next to Dagonet, Nuadi next to Nínael, and Lancelot next to her nanny. Frowning, she noticed that her mother and the silent scout were missing still. A slow smile appeared on her lips and looked over to Arthur and Nínael, who both smiled in joyous for the girl.

Ertha jumped and cheered. "Yes! I have a new father! Yes! Yes! YES!"

The young girl's yell startled the others as Arthur and Nínael shook their head, but never losing their smile. The Knights and the women frowned in confusion, not knowing what was going.

Ertha ran over to Arthur, hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much!" She then ran over to her nanny, hugged her and kissed her cheek as will. "Thank you!" She turned to Lancelot and hugged him tightly around the neck. "I have a father!" She said, kissing him on the cheek before going around the table, hugging and kissing the others, saying the same thing over and over again.

"Calm down, child. You must act as though nothing happened and eat your breakfast, it is about to get cold. The Knights are kind enough to show us around this place." Nínael told her charge, shaking her head.

Ertha gave one last tight hug and kiss to Gawain before sitting next to Arthur and diving into her porridge hungrily. The group just looked at the girl amused, not knowing what to make of this behavior.

545454545454

Zathras stood near the lake that was near the campsite of the SomBra women. She had nothing but a thick fur skin around her tanned skin. Though only entering her adult hood, which is sixteen for the women, Zathras has seen much bloodshed in battles since she was able to fight properly. To her it was a miracle she has even lived this long. The wisdom and knowledge she possess is beyond those of her years. Fire red hair fell down her back, dark grey eyes, full of energy and life, stares into nothing but early dawn's reflection upon the water.

Zathras was the only one who had neither a good night nor a joyous wake. The vivid dream, that was not a dream but a vision, was so horrific she was not able to sleep once awake. So three hours before the newly day, Zathras has been standing near the edge of the waters, trying to make out the vision. Although a good warrior when needed to be and loyal to her queen, Zathras was also the tribe's Seer.

She hated it. No, she _loathe_ it. But it was not of her choice, especially at such a young age. Zathras was never able to have a normal life of a child, even when King Culas and Queen Galeia have tried to help her live as a child should be, Zathras was not able to. The visions continued to come to her even when her aunt was truly the tribe's _Seer_. Sometimes, the young girl did think of this a gift from the Goddess but also a curse that was given down to generation to generation. Daughter to daughter. Not once has a son in the family line has been give the third sight. It just skipped that generation onto the next until there was a girl.

A soft wind blew, rippling the water before her. And at that moment, the event from her vision begun to play before her once more. The Saxons came on the night of the full moon (which so happened to be that night) and were not to fight till the next day. Bloodshed from all four sides; the Knights, the Woads, the Sombra, and the Saxons, were spilled upon the very ground she now stood. Were all those who are standing within the fort stood.

She watched the brutality of two men die before the men leading the Saxons. A son and a father. Zathras knew one of the men to be the man her queen went with last knight. But as the wind blew a bit fierce, the vision rippled into another. A second vision that could become true if she were to prevent what was to happen to the two men who might fall to their death.

Zathras saw her queen giving birth to twin sons, and ruling her people inside a forest within the borders of a new kingdom that has yet to come. She has also seen Nínael, _her_ commander, living within the kingdom along side the knight who might perish the next day. They were arguing but the look within each other's eyes said that they truly loved one another, if they admit it or not.

The young woman breathe in long as the vision disappeared, along with the wind. Exhaling, Zathras closes her eyes, knowing full well who wanted to speak with her of this matter.

"Vistes las visiones tambien, Tia Irsai?" (You have seen the visions also, Aunt Irsai?) Zathras' voice was soft and musical upon the morning.

A woman in her late forties stepped next to Zathras. She too had red hair, do it was now dull and graying. Her eyes were the same of her niece, but dull and almost out of life. She was wrinkled, though full of wisdom and knowledge and could wield a sword and bow like any other young woman within the SomBra tribe. She wore a bear's fur as a cloak upon her shoulder, fastened by a brooch that was nothing more but a long symbol of the priestess of old.

"Si mijita, las vi tambien." (Yes, my child, I saw them too.) Irsai's voice was loss of life and was taken over by dullness. "Y que piensas hacer?" (And what are you planning on doing?) She turned her dull gray eyes to her niece.

Zathras sighed, opening her eyes. She moved her gaze from the morning sun to her aunt next to her.

"Necesito ver a mi reina. Ella debe de saberlo." (I need to see my queen. She has to know as will.)

Irsai nodded in approval. "Mañana voy a murir. Ya vi mi muerto, y nadie puedo hacer nada. Cuedate mijita, por cuando mi espiritu se va de mi cuarpo, _tu_ vas hacer la nueva ojos de este tribu." (Tomorrow I am going to die. I all ready saw my death, and no one can do anything. Take care of yourself my child, for when my spirit leaves my body, _you_ are going to be the new eyes of this tribe.)

Irsai took hold of Zathras' shoulders and kissed both of her cheeks. Seeing the tears upon her niece's face, Irsai cupped her cheeks and wiped away the salty tears.

"Que las Diosas biendiga por toda la vida." (May the Goddess bless you for the rest of your life.)

Irsai tipped Zathras' head down and kissed her brow. She let her go and returned back towards the campsite, getting ready all that she will need for tomorrows day. Zathras turned back to the lake and the sun, whispering against the wind.

"Proteja mi gente, mi reina, y que los quieren a mi reina." (Protect my people, my queen, and those who love my queen.)

**A/N: A bit longer then usual. Was it good? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It wasn't until midday did Tristan and Aurora finally decided to make their presence known. They ate with Arthur and Guinevere, as the other's decided to eat with the SomBra tribe.

"Your daughter is beautiful, Aurora." Arthur said, trying to bring up a conversation. "She reminds me so much of you. Full of energy and an unrest mind that wants to know all there is in this world." He smirked at her.

Aurora smiled, looking at the Roman commander before her just briefly. "Yes, I feel that is sometimes not such a good thing. Considering all that I did at her age."

"She will not take the same path as you once did, Aurora." Arthur told her softly, both friends forgetting Guinevere and Tristan. "She is loyal and attach to you."

"I took the different path at the age of six. Ertha is nine and all ready her mind is full of wanting and different images of the outside world that I once held." Aurora put down her spoon and looked straight at Arthur. "She will not want to rule after I have passed, Arthur, and there is nothing I can do about it. Unlike some races, I do not want to force my daughter into doing something she does not want to do."

"And what of the SomBra women?" Arthur asked, his eyebrows knitting together in both concern and worry. "What will they do once you pass and your daughter not there wanting to rule them?"

"My second in command will be crowned queen." Aurora said simply, her face and body language calm as it could possibly be.

Jols suddenly appeared at the kitchen's entrance. "Aurora, one of your people would like to speak to you. She said her name was Za-heras?" Jols said unsure.

"Zathras." Aurora whispered. Nodding, she stood. "Tell her I'll be out in five minutes." Aurora turned to the others. "Excuse me."

The group watched the young queen leave towards her room; wondering what was going through her mind at the moment. Without word, Tristan stood, grabbed an apple, and nods his head to Arthur before going after his lover.

545454545454

Zathras waited outside the gates of the stables, tension growing more and more. She paced in front, the Roman guards watching her in curiosity. But the young girl only ignored them, the visions of that morning still fresh within her mind, as will as the words of her aunt.

This is how Aurora saw her. Pacing like a caged animal, creases appearing about her young brow with much worry and concern. Aurora knew if this was how she saw the young girl; it is because of what she has seen. And for the first time, Irsai was not with her, meaning only one thing: Zathras is now the new Seer of the tribe.

Sighing, the queen walked past the guards, wearing black baggy breeches that hung off her hips. Starting from the side of the knees and to the ankle was cut opened, revealing knee high boots with heels, which held her daggers. A white, bottom dress that was cut on either side of her up to mid-thigh was worn over the breeches, as a black, tight tank top that seemed to have been sewed with the sleeves that were off the shoulders and opened up just near her wrists.

Aurora's black tattoos were seen around her abdominal and around towards her lower back. They intertwined, curved upwards or downwards, stopping as some more lines continued from the stem and continue it's way around. The lines have also circled around her belly button, a diamond shape just above it, and while in the back it circled until it touched the tip of another diamond shape.

Upon her neck was a brown leather string tied around a gold coin that had ancient markings upon it, telling anyone of who knew of this secret who really was the Queen, or King, of the SomBra tribe. Aurora's hair was let down, the top pulled back from her face and braided down half-ways.

Zathras noticed her queen and stopped her pacing. She moved in front of Aurora and bowed lowly, never leaving her eyes from her queens.

"Tu no deberis a reverencia, pero yo, Zathras." (You should not be bowing, but I, Zathras.) Aurora said, bowing her head towards the young girl who straighten.

"Disculpa para interupia, pero necesita habla con usted sobre que yo vi." (Sorry to have interrupted you, but I need to talk with you about what I have seen.)

Zathras than flickered her gray eyes behind Aurora to Tristan who stood back a few feet, watching intensely between the women. Aurora tilted her head, sighing in annoyance and understanding.

"Tristan, I must-" Aurora started but Zathras interrupted her.

"Puede venie, por las visiones se trata de tu amante, mi reina." (He can come, for the visions were about your lover, my queen.)

Aurora's dark green eyes flickered with fear and turned back towards Tristan, who frowned in worry. He quickly walked over to the women, looking between them.

"What has happened to give me such a look?" Tristan whispered, not wanting the guards, who were eyeing them, to hear.

"Necesitamos irnos por otra lado. _Nadie_ nos pueda oienos." (We need to go to another place. _No one_ can hear us.)

Zathras turned and walked towards the hill that the SomBra tribe camped over them. They continued to walk towards east, the women, men, and Knights staring at the three walking away from them and towards the woods nearby.

"Wonder what's going on?" Gawain asked to no one particular, as they all watched them walk past.

The SomBra women and men took no heed, having such things familiar to them. Lancelot grabbed Nínael's arm when she walked past. She glared at him, but Lancelot ignored it.

"Where is that girl taking my friend and Aurora?"

Nínael looked back, her jaw set firmly. "She is to tell my queen of a vision she probably seen. As for your friend, I do not know why he is going. Maybe Aurora permitted for him to come along."

And with that, Nínael tugged her arm free and continued walking past them. But even so, the question Lancelot asked was a bit nerving. What _was_ Tristan doing with her queen and Zathras?

545454545454

Within the woods just outside of Hardin's Wall, Merlin stood just near the borders, blended in with the shadows. He watches a young Seer leading the way, Queen Aurora and one of the Knights following.

"_So the times comes for destiny to takes it's course._" Merlin spoke in his tongue, nodding his head to himself. "_But what path will the young queen choose? That which her lover dies? That which she saves him? Or that which she dies **trying** to save him?_"

Merlin closes his eyes, knowing full well what was happing at the moment. The young Seer stopped just between the lake and the trees. Water and Earth. She picks up a rock and throws into the water, making it ripple. Aurora and the Knight look within the ripples, images of the premonition which the Seer has seen last night.

Aurora clutches the Knight on the arm tightly, as he brings her closer to him. Tears form within her eyes, blurring her vision. Aurora tries to turn away, not able to take it much longer but the images make her keep watching. As if an invisible force was making them not turn away from what is to come.

But even though time to them seems to be going awfully slow, in reality the time around them moved faster into the night. Once the images stop and the water rippling calms to a stop, Aurora and the Knight turn to Zathras, not knowing what to say.

Merlin opens his eyes and calmly walks towards the group, knowing it was his turn to show himself.

As soon as Merlin walked from the shadows of the woods, Tristan looked up with an expressionless face. The sun has just set just a little over an hour ago, the darken sky full of diamonds that shone brightly. When Aurora looked up, tears were streaming down her pale cheeks, her face holding all emotions she was feeling at that moment.

"I have seen all that you have seen." Merlin nods his head, stopping a few feet away from them. "And now the battle will finally begin." Merlin looked to his left, holding up his staff towards the wall's gate. "As you three make your way back to the fortress, go up to the wall and look for the glows of fire. Only there will you have to finally decide you fates."

"Ve a prepara por la lucha y diga de los demas." (Go prepare for the fight and tell the others.) Aurora told Zathras, who nodded and ran back towards the campsite. "You will help us, will you not, Merlin?" Aurora asked the old wizard.

"Aye, I will bring my people to come. Do not worry; my daughter is to come find me soon."

Aurora nodded and looked back towards the wall. "Come Tristan, we must go."

Aurora dashed off, Tristan following right behind.

"May the Gods and Goddess be with you." Merlin muttered, slowly walking back towards the shadow of the trees, disappearing instantly.

545454545454

Aurora and Tristan reached the wall, many of the people living within the wall have gathered around the bottom of the stairs, the Roman soldiers keeping them back. The people have let Tristan and Aurora through and up the stairs. The duo looked around to see the other five knights with Jura, Kai, Zared, Nuadi, Nínael, and her frighten daughter hugging Lancelot.

"Where have you two been?" Lancelot asked as Ertha ran towards her mother.

"Mama! Mira!" (Look!) Ertha pointed out side the wall.

Aurora and Tristan looked out to see many scattered pits of fire just a few miles outside Hadrian's Wall, thousands of Saxons camped around the fires. Everyone looks to the stairs as Arthur shows up with Guinevere just behind him, both warriors looking out to the open. Arthur turns to his friends, than down to the villagers and the people of the SomBra tribe. He than once more looks to his friends, who all looked like they knew what Arthur was thinking.

"Knights, my journey with you must end here. May God go with you." He tells them almost quietly and walks away.

Lancelot looks at Guinevere before going after his friend, calling out to him.

"Arthur, this is not Rome's fight." Guinevere than goes after Lancelot. "This is not your fight!" Lancelot almost yells.

Holding her daughter tightly, Aurora looks up to Tristan who starts to shake his head.

"Tristan…" Aurora whispers, not knowing what to say.

"Don't…" Tristan whispers back. "Please, do not go. You saw those images."

Aurora holds back her tears, letting her daughter go. She faces Tristan and cups his face in her hands.

"Yes, I saw them, but I must defend my people from these ruthless creatures that dare call themselves men." A few tears fall down Aurora's tanned cheeks. "I am sorry." She whispers, kissing Tristan with all that she has.

Tristan wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his body, not wanting to let her go. Reluctantly, Aurora slowly backs away, looking to the man in front of her. Smiling softly, she turns to say goodbye to the Knights, Ertha and the other women doing the same. Ertha goes over to Tristan lasts, tugging on his sleeve. Tristan looks down and kneels, Ertha hugging him around the neck.

"I wish you were my father. But I know that you must go now that you are free." Ertha whispers, giving Tristan a kiss on the cheek.

She smiles and lets him go, following her mother and the older women down the steps. Tristan stands, looking at their retreating back, Ertha's words repeating itself over and over again.

_I wish you were my father…You must go now…You are free…_

Not knowing what to do, Tristan turns and walks towards the other side of the wall, wanting to think over all that has happened. The Knights look sadly over to their silent scout but say nothing to anger him. Slowly, the men start to depart one after another every half hour. They return to the rooms that have become their home for the last fifteen years. They needed to pack all that they will be taking with them. Back to their original home.

545454545454

Aurora stood in the middle of a fairly large circle made by her people, a big fire going behind her. She looked around, wondering if this was their end of their kind. Or the beginning of a very long lasting tribe. After almost twenty minutes of silence, Aurora finally collects her thoughts, and speaks out the words carefully.

"_The time to destroy these demons has finally come._" Aurora starts to slowly walk around the fire, looking at the fearful and hatred eyes of her people. "_But do not underestimate these demons skills or intelligence. And do not let your hatred and vengeance cloud your mind or soul. You mustn't let your guard down for one second, or it will be your final breath. Focus on only one thing, and that is to destroy the enemy and keep our family, friends, and home land safe._" Aurora stops once more from where she first stood. "_Those who are too old or too young to fight are to stay within the walls of the fortress. If should ever the enemy enter those walls…_" Aurora whispers mostly to herself, but her people still heard within the quiet area. "_We have failed to keep those we love safe._"

Knowing her queen and friend does not want to talk anymore, Nínael walks forward and turns to the villagers.

"_Pack only that which you need. In the early morning those who will not be fighting will be moving into the fortress' walls. And those who are to fight…_" Nínael sighed softly. "_Prepare tonight and do not forget any thing that you may need later on in the fight._"

Jols suddenly clears his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Aurora, Arthur would like to speak with you of the plans for tomorrow. Bring anyone closes to you if you like, he will be in the room of the Round table."

Aurora nodded. "Thanks Jols. I'll be there in a minute."

Jols nods and walks away. Aurora looks up to her people once more.

"_Go and prepare. Unius, you are in charge until my return. Nínael, Kai, Jura; you three come with me Zared, Nuadi, stay with my daughter._" Aurora told them, kneeling down in front of her daughter. "_I will be back, do not worry._"

Ertha nodded, her mother kissing her brow. Standing, Aurora walks towards the fortress, the three women she summoned following her. That night they were to plan of destroying the Saxons once and for all.

**A/N: Sorry, I have been working almost everyday since I got out of summer school and whenever I had time off I would either sleep or take my grandma to therapy. Once again, sorry for the late update. Was it good? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter. It wasn't much, but I just ran out of ideas of what else to put in. Thank you all to those who reviewed this story. I'm glad you liked it. I just hope this last chapter wasn't too crappy! Will, review to tell me if you liked it or hate it, I don't care, just review and tell me what you all thought! I don't own the song 'Show me now (what you see)' by Moya Brennan.**

**Chapter 13**

—Next day—

Aurora woke early the next morning with her daughter curled up next to her. Dressing in her war attire, the SomBra queen woke her daughter and made her dress quickly. She then sent her daughter to take care of those who would not be fighting while Aurora went to the stables, where she knew Arthur would be getting his horse ready. By mid-morning, all the villagers that lived at the wall were packed and escaping through the back with the other knights.

Arthur, Aurora, and Nínael were up on a hill that over-looked every thing, the two half-Roman's holding a flag. They watched on some SomBra women lit fires, the black smoke covering the ground. Bors looks up to his two friends, deciding to wish them luck and goodbye. He takes out his sword and rides to the edge of the hill.

"Artorius! Aurora!"

The trio looked down to Bors, wondering what he was doing. They watch as Bors hits his fist that holds the sword to his chest and thrusting it upwards.

"Rus!" He yells loudly to them.

The other knights all stare up at the half-Roman's, wondering what they will do next. At the same time both Arthur and Aurora raise their flags, yelling back to Bors.

"Rus!"

Nínael could only shake her head as Bors lowers his sword and return back to the line, sheathing his sword away. Arthur continues to watch his friend and his people, slowly his gaze moving upwards to another hill, Merlin, Kai, and Jura all watching him. Aurora's gaze strays to the side of the forest to see Guinevere, she and the Woad's hiding within the shadows of the trees.

Sighing, Aurora looks back to the Knights, catching the eyes of the Silent one who quietly captured her heart. Not wanting to cry at that moment, Aurora turns back to face the Saxons only to see two men at the front of the wall, one of them waving a white flag in a temporary truce.

"Stay here, Aurora. I'll go see what they want." Arthur tells her.

He thrusts his flag into the ground, as does Aurora, and rides to meet the person who wants to talk with him. A soft wind then blows towards the two SomBra women, a voice that only Aurora hears.

"_You know very well what is to come, child, you must be careful of what you decide to do."_

"Yes, but I must risk it." Aurora whispers into the wind, Nínael raising a confuse eyebrow.

"_Very well, tis your life and you may do as you wish."_

And the wind died, Nínael confused as to what has just happened. After several long minutes, Arthur returns to the hill, telling Aurora and Nínael of what Cerdic wanted of him. But they were soon interrupted by several hooves making their way from behind them. They turn to see Lancelot stop next to Nínael, smirking at them. Then the other Knights ride up on either side of them, all holding flags of their own.

They all thrust their flags into the ground, looking down to the Saxons. Tristan, who was obviously next to Aurora, takes hold of her hand, making her look at him.

"I never told you but I love you too."

Aurora smiles and quickly leans into kiss him. The others could only roll their eyes as Arthur smiles at his two friends but suddenly frowns in confusion.

"How sweet." Gawain says sarcastically, leaning in his horse.

Bors makes a face at the two. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Why do lovers always such things before a battle?" Lancelot says in mock frustration.

"Since when did you love each other?" Arthur asks.

Galahad suddenly smiles mischievously. "If you ever get tired of Tristan, I am always available."

The Knights all shake their head, some chuckling. Tristan glares at the younger Knight, Galahad holding up his hands in surrender.

"That is because you can never get a girl."

Everyone laughed at this, their minds not so preoccupied on the war ahead of them.

"If you hurt the Lady Aurora, I'll hurt you Tristan! I'll make sure you'll be a eunuch for the rest of your life."

"Ouch." The Knights all cried.

Arthur then suddenly gets serious, riding before the group. He looks at them, glad to have them there with him.

"Knights, Aurora, Nínael, the gift of freedom is yours by right. But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in _us_ and in our actions on this day." Aurora's grip tightens in Tristan's hand. "If this be our destiny, the so be it. But let history remember that as free men we chose to make it so."

Arthur returns in between Aurora and Lancelot. He takes out his sword and raises it up on to the air. The Knights and SomBra women do the same, all yelling a single word as a group of Saxons make their way for a small, brief battle.

"Rus!"

Tristan then takes out his bow and notches an arrow; he carefully aims over towards a big tree before the wall. He raises the bow and let the arrow go. As the arrow disappears within the lush green leaves, a man screams before a body falls dead to the ground. Nínael shakes her head in admiration as they all ride down the hill, the war cries of the Saxons loudly echoing within the wall. Aurora and Tristan, however, stay where they are, waiting for one of their allies to come over to them.

The cries then stop and a deadly silence fills the inside of the wall. The Saxons all look around, trying to see through the thick smoke, ready to strike at anyone who comes their way.

"There! In the hill!" One of them yells.

The Saxons all look up at the smaller hill to see the Knights and Nínael. The leader gives a command and they all march forward, further into the smoke.

Over by the trees, Guinevere and her kinsmen all notched their arrows to their bows, aiming upwards before letting them go.

The Saxons all hear whistling and wondered what it was before some of their men cry out or grunt as the arrows hit their targets. The enemy try to get cover by their shields, which worked, a few of their men dying. Bors then could be heard yelling within the black smoke, the Saxons looking around. The Knights and Nínael all gallop towards the Saxons and kill what they can before disappearing into the smoke again.

The Saxons all turn to the direction which they disappeared when another volley of arrows let loose by the Woads kill them once more. The Knights and Nínael gallop out of the smoke and kill as many Saxons as they could, coming all directions to confuse and catch off guard the Saxons. They let one Saxon escape and return to Cerdic to tell him what happened.

Merlin, somehow, has walked to the tallest hill where the flags have been thrusts into the ground and stands before them, overlooking the Saxons. He nods to Tristan and Aurora in greeting before looking back down at the battle. The Knights and Nínael stand over on another hill, well hidden within the smoke. Guinevere looks down at the group that will save Britain, then to her father, a few more of her kinsmen and some SomBra women behind him, Tristan, and Aurora.

The Saxons come running inside the wall, yelling angrily. Once it quiets down, Cerdic orders half his men move to the left with his son, Cynric, while the other half follows him. He sees the Knights and begins to walk towards them.

At Merlin's nod, the two lovers made their way down towards the battle before them a Woad that was signaled by Merlin lighting up a few round balls upon the catapults. The balls were made by dry grass and anything that could easily catch fire and was poured with oil. They were soon let loose, splattering as they hit the ground in front of the Saxons. Most of the Saxons caught on fire and desperately trying to put it out.

Aurora caught Cerdic's eyes and raised her sword, a signal for two different tribes hiding within the trees behind her and Tristan. Woad's mixed with the SomBra's ran behind the queen and the silent scout, their eyes holding much hatred and revenge. As soon as they were engaged within the battle, Aurora could only think of one word; brutal.

The battle was brutal. Aurora and Tristan were all too soon separated but both were too concentrating in fighting back the enemy that they did not notice. Aurora, though, never much liked fighting upon a horse, for it made her feel too vulnerable. So leaning forward on top of Sirdail's neck, Aurora pushed her horse faster out of the battle, speaking softly into the horses' ear.

"I must leave you my friend, please be safe. Return to the stables as fast as you can."

Aurora sat up straight, took out her feet out of the straps and brought her right leg to the left. She saw that Galahad was in need of help and steered Sirdail in his direction. Once Aurora was close enough, she pushed herself away from her horse, rolled and went into a crouching position. She saw a Saxon before her, getting ready to strike down on the unsuspecting youngest Knight. Aurora shook her head and thrust her sword upwards, the Saxon gasping in surprise.

Galahad killed a Saxon before turning around at a gasp. He stared surprise at the large Saxon before him, a bloody doubled-edged sword sticking out of him. The sword disappeared and the Saxon fell to the floor, dead. Galahad didn't seen anyone until Aurora stood up, grinning at him.

"What? Thought I was a ghost of some kind?" The Queen's tone held much mirth.

Galahad only smiled, shaking his head. "Thank you."

"No problem. Watch your back from now on!" Aurora advised before running off in the direction she came from and killing any enemy that stood in her way.

Aurora ducked from a Saxon's sword, tripping the enemy for Woad's and Sombra men and women to jump upon the fallen Saxon, brutally killing him. Aurora stood and looked around for anyone who needs help. She was about to move towards the left when she did a double take towards the north to see Tristan riding quickly towards the middle of a circling.

He swiftly got off his horse, slowly taking his sword out. Tristan swiftly killed any Saxon that came his way, staring down Cerdic, who also slowly killed Woad and SomBra women and men. Aurora's breath is caught in her lungs as her throat closes as the visions play before her eyes.

'_Damn you Tristan!'_ Aurora thought, running as fast as she can towards Tristan, trying not to get slash by swords or axes.

545454545454

'_I can't let them get to you, Aurora. I will be all right, I promise you.'_ Tristan thought, staring Cerdic down.

The second in command ran towards Tristan, who easily killed him with a swift move to the right and slashing down. Cerdic threw his ax to the floor, taking his sword out. Tristan takes hold of his helmet, throwing it to the floor. The scout goes to a stand, carefully watching the ma before him.

The two enemies stand still, watching the other for some sort of weakness. Being the impatient one, Tristan takes a few steps forward, striking first. Cerdic blocks the attack, smirking at the Scout. Pushing off from him, Tristan and Cerdic circle each other, both fairly calm.

'_If these Saxons ever gotten to you, they would have ruled over the woods and Britain.'_ Tristan continued to think, reassuring himself that this was the right thing that he was doing.

But even so, Tristan knew deep down in his heart that what he was doing was only helping the visions coming to a reality.

545454545454

On the other side of the field, Guinevere kills with much hate at the enemy around her and her kinsman. After brutality killing a Saxon with a few Woad women, the Woad Princess looks up to see Cynric killing one of her friends. Standing, Guinevere holds her sword tightly and makes her way towards Cynric, who looks up to see her. Smirking, Cynric waits for the Woad Princess, eyeing her up and down.

Guinevere strikes Cynric first, wanting to kill him all ready. Cynric blocked, smirking seductively at her. He pushed back and swung his sword, Guinevere ducking and tripping the Saxon. Cynric quickly rolled to the side as Guinevere tried to thrust her sword into him, and stood with his sword swinging. Guinevere was cut across her chest but continued to fight.

On the other side of the fire, Lancelot looks up to see Guinevere and Cynric fighting. He quickly kills the Saxon he was fighting with and starts running towards them. He sees Guinevere getting backhand by Cynric and blocking his sword with her own. Lancelot gets on his horse, which was kicking at any coming enemy, and rode as hard as he could to jump over the fire.

Once Lancelot was over the fire Cynric punched Guinevere, who falls to the floor. Lancelot quickly jumps off his horse and runs to block Cynric's sword that was meant to kill Guinevere. Lancelot glares at Cynric before pushing him off. Guinevere rolls to the side and runs off into battle once more, letting the Knight deal with the son of the leader of the Saxon.

Lancelot and Cynric fought with each other head on, each getting slashed across the chest, arm, or leg from one another. But before long, Lancelot was able to thrust his sword into Cynric, making him gasp in surprise and in pain. Lancelot takes his sword out and turns as four or so Saxons came at him with raised swords. Cynric crawls away, trying to get to one of his fallen comrades to get a crossbow.

Lancelot easily killed the Saxons just as Cynric was able to reach the crossbow. As soon as the Knight turned around to kill Cynric, he was immediately hit by an arrow at his left side, piercing his left lung. With all the little strength he had left, Lancelot throws his sword towards the Saxon, hitting him straight at his chest but missing his heart. Both men fall to the floor, Lancelot crawling towards Cynric, knowing full well that he was still hanging on to life by a _very_ small thread.

Nínael looks up to see who else needed helped and where her Queen was. But as her eyes were set on Lancelot and the fallen Saxon, she runs towards them, killing the enemy that stands in her way. The SomBra women didn't know what possessed her to do so, reacting the way she did. But Nínael decided to act on instinct, and that's what exactly she was doing. Although he hoped it wasn't too late for the fallen Knight.

Nínael finally gets to the clearing to see Lancelot taking hold of the sword sticking out of Cynric and takes it out. The leader's son grabs hold of Lancelot's arms to stop him from killing him, hoping he was strong enough, as Lancelot puts the tip of his sword ever so close to Cynric's neck. And as best as he could, the Knight thrusts his sword through Cynric's neck, washing the Saxon falls to the ground dead.

Lancelot sighs and falls as will, his eye sight going dark. Nínael slide's to a stop next to Lancelot's body and holds up his upper body close to her body.

"Lancelot? Can you hear me?" Nínael's voice quivered.

Lancelot smirked, though it hurt for him to do so. "I… knew… you had… a… thing…. for me."

Nínael laughed, tears blurring her vision. "You're going to be all right. I promise." She hugged the Knight close to her, kissing his forehead. "My queen will heal you, I promise."

The SomBra woman started to rock back and forth, hoping the Knight wouldn't give up on hope.

545454545454

At the same time, the silent scout and the Saxon leader continued to duel one another. But it wasn't until half an hour later that Tristan gets stabbed in his left leg, making him kneel. Cerdic took this opportunity to slash the Knight across the cheek. Tristan, though, doesn't give up and continues to fight on the floor. But all he could was block and trying to strike Cerdic across the legs.

Soon, Tristan losses his sword, and just waited for the Saxon to finish him. But Cerdic only looks at Tristan sword before kicking it to the fallen Knight. Tristan picks up the sword ever so slowly and attacks the Saxon quickly. Unfortunately for Tristan, Cerdic somehow ready for him to attack and blocked his sword before disarming the scout quickly and punching on to the ground.

Cerdic is over Tristan, holding his sword, liking it better and wanting to kill the Knight with his own weapon. The Saxon suddenly grabs Tristan's hair and pulls him up to his knees. Tristan quickly takes a hidden dagger from his belt and stabs Cerdic in the leg. Cerdic merely takes the dagger out and stabs Tristan on the side of his stomach.

Cerdic looks up to Arthur, waiting. The Saxon pulls Tristan back, who sees his hawk flying above him in circles. Cerdic lets the Knight go, taking a step or two back, and looks to Arthur, who looks up just as the Saxon swings around and is about to kill Tristan. But Aurora was finally able to reach them and block the Saxon's attack.

Cerdic was surprise to see the SomBra queen, blocking his attack. Aurora takes this to her advantage and pushes the Saxon away from her as Arthur runs towards them and begins to fight Cerdic before he could attack Aurora.

Aurora puts Tristan's right arm over her shoulder and helps him stand. She begins to drag him away from the fight, trying to keep the Knight up right. Aurora finally puts Tristan down on the floor and goes on her knees near his head. She puts the scout's head on her lap and closes her eyes, feeling the help from her second in command. Muttering, Aurora could feel herself start to form a few bodies away from where she and Tristan were.

545454545454

Nínael looks up as she saw something start to form and sees her queen. Aurora opens her eyes and walks to the side of the fallen Knight, who eyed her with confusion and questioning eyes. Aurora goes on her knees and takes hold of the arrow in Lancelot's chest.

At the same time, a few more Aurora's are formed around the battle and has kneeled next to someone who has fallen. Somewhere close to the forest, Aurora kneels next to Irsai, who was holding a stomach wound. Aurora reaches to the woman's hand, but the old Seer just waves her queen's hands away.

"No, mi reina, dejalo. Es mi tiempo de murir. Era un gran honor a puode camina aldo con tego." (No, my queen, leave it. It is my time to die. It was a great honor to have walked along side you.)

Irsai gasped as a gust of wind blew around the old woman. Aurora stood and walked back as the group beneath the old Seer started to risen, a small tomb stone forming. Soon, Irasi turned into nothing but dust, which the wind carried out towards the lake, the body gone, the stone gone, and the ground where the Seer once laid back to normal.

"Adios." (Goodbye.) Aurora whispered before disappearing.

The real Aurora by Tristan healed the scout quickly along with the others. Once the others were healed, the Aurora's all disappeared, going back to a weak queen. Tristan sat up and hugged the woman close to him, kissing her hair.

Aurora looks up over to Arthur and Cerdic, only to see Arthur behead the Saxon leader. Knowing that the fight was finally over, Tristan stands, helping Aurora up. The survivor all look around, seeing fallen friends all around them.

Guinevere jogs over to a standing Lancelot and Nínael, the Woad Princess looking over the Knight.

"Tis a miracle to have an enchantress on our side."

Lancelot could only smile, looking down to Nínael, who was looking away and wiping her tears.

545454545454

It took days, but the burial to the fallen friends was finally over, and the long waited, and planned, wedding of Arthur and Guinevere was to finally take place. The people who lived in the fort and the Woads were there, as their people and that of Britain's were to be one. The SomBra women and men were also there, in honor of both Arthur and their queen, as the two were best friends.

Everyone stood near the cliffs of the ocean below, Merlin holding a golden cup up towards the sun. He turns to face Arthur and Guinevere, walking towards the couple. He hands the cup first to his daughter, who drinks from it.

She than hands it to Arthur, who does the same. The Knight hands the cup back to Merlin, and father-in-law.

"Arthur. Guinevere. Our people are one. As you are." Merlin smiles at them, happy to see his daughter happy.

The couple kiss, everyone cheering and clapping. Bors takes his youngest child and holds him up, looking at the child square in the eyes.

"Now I'm really gonna have to marry your mother." He almost whispered.

"Who said I'd have you?" Vanora said, taking the young child from him.

A boy of eleven punches Bors in the arm. Bors grabs his shirt and pulls the boy behind him. Arthur and Guinevere walk forward, Merlin standing in front of them, holding up Excalibur to Arthur.

"King Arthur!" Merlin yells.

"Hail, Arthur!" The crowd yells, all of the kneeling down.

"Let every man, woman, and child bear witness that, from this day, all Britons will be united in one common cause."

Arthur takes hold of the sword and holds it up in the air, the blade facing upwards. Everyone stands, the Knights and Aurora holding out their own swords.

"Arthur! Arthur!" The crowd starts to chant.

"Artorius!" Bors yells, smiling.

Arthur turns and the Woad archers pull back their flaming arrows towards the sea and let them go. Ertha looks between Tristan and her mother, smiling widely. She takes both of their hands and put them together. Both adults look down at their hands, than at each other, smiling widely.

"It will soon be our turn to have a family." Ertha tells them, wanting to jump up and down.

Lancelot looks at the corner of his eyes to Nínael, who wasn't even paying attention to the Knight next to her. Lancelot smirks and puts his arm around her waist. Nínael looks at the Knight, than over towards Arthur and Guinevere, smiling as she took no heed to the arm around her waist.

545454545454

"_And as for the Knights who gave their lives, their deaths early on were cause for neither mourning nor sadness. For they will live forever, their names and deeds handed down from father to son, mother to daughter, in the legends of King Arthur, his Knights, and Queen Aurora of the SomBra tribe." The old man smiled around the group, who were all awe at the end. "As story once told us, for two hundred years, Knights had fought and died for a land not their own. But on the day at Badon Hill, all who fought put their lives in service of a greater cause…"_

_Chanti blinked up at her grandfather. "What was the greater cause, grandfather?"_

"_Freedom." He told them. "Finally, the tale ends soon. Queen Aurora married the Knight name Tristan. They lived in the forest over by Rome, but occasionally visited their friends. They had several children, three boys and two girls. All lived to rule over the SomBra tribe. Ertha was the first to get married to a stable boy of Arthur's. She and her husband stayed in Camelot, Arthur's new kingdom, to protect the King as her mother once did as she was little._

'_Nínael married Lancelot and the two always fought. But everyone knew that they loved each other deep down at the way they looked at each other, and every time they made up. Will, our blood and kin goes ever on mixing with the Knights or the Britain's. This is how our kin became to be. But because the younger generation wanted to explore the world instead of following our way of life, our tribe is ever so slowly decreasing._

'_But I do not doubt that our stories of how we saved this land along side Arthur, or our ways of life would ever be forgotten. For I know that our people will **never** forget it." The old man smiled at the group around him. "Now, as a closing this bit of history and tale, I say we let Chanti sing a song. A song that was sang by Zathras as she tried to retrieve her full Seer powers from her deceased aunt."_

_Chanti got off her grandfather's lap and cleared her throat._

"_**Long ago, your name a shadow,**_

_**In my dreams, the wild brave,**_

_**Still searching, trailing winds,**_

_**Fall apart, I believe, your heart,**_

_**Tell me now, what you see,**_

_**Tell what you feel,**_

_**Now you're here,**_

_**Tell me, **(Tell me now)_

_**What you know **(What you know)_

_**Never let me go **(let me go_

_**Tell me now, what you see,**_

_**Hope cries from the hill,**_

_**The mist clears, from your eyes,**_

_**Your honor, Will promise,**_

_**Let's remember,**_

_**The start,**_

_**I believe, your heart,**_

_**Tell me now,**_

_**What you now,**_

_**Never let me go,**_

_**Tell me what you see,**_

_**Tell me now, what you see,**_

_**Tell me what you feel,**_

_**Now you're here,**_

_**Tell me,**_

_**Tell me now **(tell me now)_

_**What you know **(What you know)_

_**Never let me go **(let me go)_

_**Tell me now, what you see.**"_

**The End**


End file.
